Part 2 forever united
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: after the trouble at king maurices castle and Belle being injured what is her life like with Rumple and who is with them? part 1 is hearts united Disclaimer I do not own once upon a time or any of its characters.
1. family

Chapter 1 family

It had been 7 years since King Maurice's castle. Belle and rumple are happy now they are married and have a beautiful daughter called Arya. The wedding was held a month after they came home and the mad hatter (Jefferson) held the ceremony then 9 months later they had a child. Around about the same time as belle, the mad hatters wife had a child that was born a month before, no on knew who the mother was but the child was named grace.

As Arya was growing up no one wanted to be her friend because of who her father was. Most of the time belle and the rumple kept Arya on the grounds of the castle so that no one would take her. Being the daughter of the dark one comes with grave danger.

Arya looked exactly like her mother apart from her eyes. She had big brown eyes that belle had only seen once on rumple but she knew that their daughter had his eyes. Grace was Arya only friend and Arya was hers, it is quit sad because both girls are caring, gentle and truthful but because of who their fathers are everyone is scared of them.

One day the mad hatter and his daughter came for a visit like they do nearly every week so the girls don't get lonely. They walked through the door and straight away the two seven year olds ran to each other. Before anyone could say anything they ran passed the mad hatter as he said "hey Arya" he stared at rumple and belle and said "those two are inseparable".

Rumple laughed because he was just right he said "hey hatter".

"Hey rumple, hey belle".

Belle was as still as a statue she had a piece of paper in her hand. Rumple said "belle what wrong?"

"It's from snow she has just met the prince...the future is coming true fast".

"Yes it is and we better be ready for it when we go". Rumple said

"Go...go where?" the hatter said

Rumple stared at the hatter and said "in a year or so the evil queen will release a powerful curse that will send us all to a new land and forget our loved ones".

"What, why didn't you tell me?"

"Relax hatter there is hope" rumple walked over to the table where belle was and continued to speak as he placed his arm around her waist "the child of snow white and her prince charming will be the savour".

"Why don't we just kill the queen now so we don't leave?" the hatter moved closer.

"Because in killing her now some parts of the future which is bright will not happen".

"Will...will I forget grace?"

"Yes" the hatter looked like he was about to cry "don't worry I am working on a potion that will help us remember. If the potion works then me, you, belle and the two girls will remember".

"Will the queen remember?" the hatter asked

"Yes because she will be the one who set the curse".

They talked for a while about the curse and then they talked about the girls but what they didn't know is that when they were talking about the curse the girls were listening.

Arya said to grace "I don't want to leave".

"Arya it is okay we will be with out families and if your papa manages to get the potion to work we will remember".

"Hopefully". The girls went into the garden to play but while they were playing hide and seek grace ran into someone.

"Hello my dear and who are you?" a tall woman asked.

Grace shouted "Arya" whenever she was at the dark castle visitors sometimes came by but this woman didn't look like she was expected. Grace stepped away from the woman and Arya came behind her.

Arya shouted "grace get away from her". She went to stand by graces side.

"Who is she?"

"Regina...the evil queen" graces eyes opened wide as she had never met the evil queen before but neither has Arya. Arya knows her from the stories her mother and father told her when she was little and they told her to be weary of her.

The evil queen laughed then said "well hello Arya I don't believe we have met".

"I never wished to meet you" she said with a strong tone she got from her father.

"My dear you don't even know me" she tried to walk closer but every time she did the girls moved further back.

"You stay away from us" Arya said as grace looked scared.

The queen laughed and said "I'm not scared of you" she smiled because they were just children.

"You're right you're not scared of me but you scared of my father". Arya and grace had smiles on their faces.

The queen stopped smiling and said "don't worry I will have my revenge on your family" purple smoke gathered around the queen then she was gone.

The girls smiles had gone and Arya said "come on we have to warn papa".

The girls ran as fast as they could to the house. When they got to the main room both of their parents were laughing until they noticed the girls. Rumple had noticed Arya was out of breath so he said "Arya, grace what is the matter?"

Grace was still in shock that she was stood before the evil queen. Arya said "papa the evil queen was here...she spoke to us". All three of them stood up and ran to their own child. The mad hatter and rumple had picked up their daughters and belle was stroking Arya's hair to make sure she was okay.

Grace said "were fine she didn't touch us but_" she looked at Arya to tell the rest of the story.

Arya said "she said that she was going to get revenge on my family".

All three adults looked worried even the mad hatter. The mad hatter might not have been blood but to belle, rumple and Arya him and grace were close enough to family. "What are we going to do?"

The mad hatter said.

"Hatter I think you should take grace home" rumple said with worry in his voice.

"No were not leaving here until this is resolved...rumple you know we are apart of this family even if were not blood".

Everyone was silent because they all knew it was true. Arya then said "well is family is messed up". They all stared at Arya like they were saying why. Arya's continued to say as they were still staring at her "we have two girls, a mad hatter, the dark one who is the most powerful being in all the realms and a princess". They all laughed because hearing someone say it sounded mad.

After they finished laughing belle stared at everyone and said "we may be messed up but we are a family and we will protect each other no matter what". They all went silent because they all agreed.


	2. daughters

Chapter 2 daughters

After they had all calmed down and had something to eat belle said "come on girls its time for bed".

Arya and grace were falling asleep in front of the fire and as much as they protested they had to go. Grace and the Jefferson are staying at the castle for a while just until the situation with the queen is resolved.

The girls stood up they were too tired to argue. Grace and Arya walked over to the table where rumple and Jefferson were and grace said "night papa" she hugged him then said "night rumple". It wasn't just belle that called him rumple anymore, she were saying rumple so often it stuck. When the girls were little because they couldn't say his name they started to say this and then Eventually Jefferson started calling him it.

Arya hugged her rumple and said "night papa, night Jefferson".

Belle took the girls upstairs and even though grace had been offered a room right next to Arya's they shared Arya's room. It was lucky that Arya had a bed that could fit four people into it. After they were dressed, belle tucked them in and then read a story. When she was finished grace said "what if the evil queen comes to get us in the night?"

Arya now had a worried face but belle said "she wont I promise you...she wouldn't dare face the wrath of your fathers she is too scared of them".

The worry wasn't over because grace said "belle are we going to forget about everyone?"

"What do you mean?" belle asked

Arya said "the queen is casting a curse that will make us forget".

Belle sighed and said "you two were listening again weren't you"

The girls looked at each other like they were going to get into trouble belle said "don't worry your not in trouble but you two are too smart for your age". The girls smiled and belle said "but you don't need to worry about the curse your papa" she stared at Arya "is a smart man and he will fix the potion that will help us remember".

"We hope your right" grace said. They all went into a hug and said goodnight.

While belle was putting the girls to sleep rumple and hatter were talking downstairs. They were drinking tea and rumple said "hatter about you and grace" hatter interrupted.

"Don't worry as soon as this thing with the queen is gone we will go home".

"No, no it's not that it's the prophecy". Rumple and hatter sat at the table.

Hatter said "rumple what is it?"

"Hatter for the prophecy to go according to plan everyone has to be in the place they need to be...my place is in a cell".

"What? Why?"

"I have to be the one to tell the prince and snow about their child being the savour. 1 month before she gives birth and the curse is struck they will capture me with the help of Cinderella and Prince Thomas".

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Hatter I need you here so you can look after belle and my daughter when I'm not here. I need you to explain to them why one day I don't come home and tell them we will be together when we go to this cursed land".

"Belle doesn't know?"

"No I haven't told her and I'm not going to" Jefferson gave him a why look so he said "if I tell belle she would just get worried and tell me not to go".

"But if you don't go you won't be in you place".

"Exactly" rumple nodded his head at the same time.

"I promise rumple I will look after them". They shook hands and rumple nodded his head again.

As they were shaking hands belle entered the room and an eyebrow went up. She said "what are you two up to?"

"Nothing" rumple said in a happy voice.

Belle walked over and sat on his lap to her side and she said as she could see both of their faces "you two are like those girls upstairs" the two looked at her and she said "you're both smart, mysterious and sneaky". Rumple put his arm around her waist and he was pulling her closer.

"Sneaky?" Jefferson sighed and said "What have the girls done now?"

"While we were talking about the curse the girls were listening outside the door...they know about everything. They even just asked are we going to forget about them...my heart broke we can't forget about them".

Rumple said "we will not forget I am going to start working on the potion tomorrow". He kissed belle and Jefferson smiled.

Belle then said "that's not all" she stared at them both and said "...the girls are afraid that the queen is going to get them during the night".

"What are we going to do? She is scaring the hell out of the girls" Jefferson said

They all looked down to the floor as they tried to think of ideas then rumple looked at belle. He saw the necklace he gave her seven years ago that protected her against magic and said "what if I made them necklaces like I did for belle?"

Belle embraced her husband and said "rumple your a genius"

Jefferson looked at them and said "why?"

Belle said "years ago before we got married the queen wanted me dead to get back at rumple" she lifted her necklace from her chest and said "he made me this necklace that protects me against magic...so if he made them for the girls the queen wont be able to use magic on them and we all know magic is her only way of getting what she wants".

"That would work but I'm going to go see Regina". Jefferson said.

"Hatter what will that do?" rumple said.

"It will scare her...I want to see the horror in her eyes that see has put upon my daughter and yours". Jefferson started making his way to the door.

Belle stood up and so did rumple. Rumple said "I'm coming with you".

Belle looked shocked but then she said "scare her don't kill her".

Rumple gave her a kiss and walked over to Jefferson and said "I promised you belle".

Jefferson placed his hat on his head then rumple clicked his fingers and they were gone


	3. protect

Chapter 3 protect

The queen was at her dresser looking into the mirror when purple smoke appeared behind her and she saw rumple and Jefferson. She said "I was wondering when you were coming".

The evil queen smiled, that got to rumple and Jefferson. Jefferson stepped forward and said "stay away from the girls".

Rumple just stood in the same that he came in on. The evil queen stood up and said "you don't scare me Jefferson" she looked over at rumple and said "Arya looks a lot like belle rumple...but she has your strength...I wonder how much strength she has?"

Rumple walked towards her and he said "if you ever come near those girls ever again I will do what I should of done along time ago...I will kill you". Normally in these situations rumple would laugh or smile but this was his daughter's life and he was serious.

The evil queen said "fine I will stay away" she said it with an evil grin so it looked like she wasn't scared. Jefferson moved away from the queen so he was stood next to rumple again. Rumple clicked his fingers and they were gone. The evil queen went straight to her mirror and said "show me the mirrors in rumplestiltskin's castle". The queen searched the mirrors to see if Arya had a mirror in her room that wasn't covered. They couldn't find a mirror that was uncovered and the evil queen said as she banged her fist on the dresser "damn it...rumple has taught that girl well".

As rumple and Jefferson got back to the dark castle belle was just coming out of the kitchen with some fresh tea. She placed it down on the table and the first thing she said was "did you kill her?"

Rumple and Jefferson just stared at her then Jefferson said "unfortunately not" he placed a hand on rumples shoulder and said "...but he sure as hell scared her" Jefferson had a smile on his face and went to get some tea.

Rumple walked over to belle kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" she stared into his eyes and said "I am proud of you for not killing her".

"I told you I will never break a promise with you" he kissed her then went to his spinning wheel so he could get to work on the girls necklaces.

Belle sat down in the chair closest to rumple. Jefferson said "so how do these necklaces work exactly?"

"I will place magic on the necklace; no magic can harm the person who wears it. With belles necklace I made sure no other can use magic except me. My magic can work on her but only in cases of emergencies. The girls necklaces will be exactly the same, except me and you can use magic on them if need be". Rumple said as she was spinning.

"As long as it protects the girls against Regina". Jefferson said as her placed his hat on the table.

Rumple spent hours making the necklaces and by the time he was done Jefferson and belle had gone to bed. All of their rooms were in the same hallway. Arya's was in the middle so that if anything did happen they could get there in an instant.

After finishing the necklaces he placed them both into a box and placed the box into the glass cupboard. He then went up stairs so he could join belle in bed. As he got into bed and wrapped his arms around belle she said "did you finish the necklaces?"

"I thought you were asleep".

"You know I never truly go to sleep without your arms around me". They both smile as rumples pulls her as close as possible.

"The necklaces are finished we will give them to them tomorrow". He kissed her shoulder and said "go to sleep everything will be alright".

They went to sleep that night only to be awoken in the morning by the screams of the girls. Everyone rushed out of bed and got to the girls room. When they reached there the girls were stood on the bed with their backs against the wall. They were pointing at the mirror and that is when rumple looked at the mirror and saw the sheet was down so he rushed over and placed it back on. He said "are you two alright?"

Grace was in shock and Arya said "the evil queen was in the mirror".

All three adults rushed to the children to make sure they were okay there were tears in their eyes but non fell. Rumple clicked his fingers and the mirror that was once in the room was now gone. After a few minuets rumple told everyone to get and go done stairs for breakfast.

When everyone got downstairs the adults were already sitting and rumple said "Arya, grace come her please" he looked into their eyes and said "we know your scared of the queen so I made you these" he held out the box and in there were two necklaces. Both of the necklaces were made out of gold and half a heart was placed at the bottom.

Rumple handed one to Jefferson so he could place it around grace's neck, rumple did Arya's. Arya said "but what are they for?"

Rumple said as she turned around to face him "they are to protect the two of you from the evil queen...no magic can harm you as long as you wear these. I have put a couple of spells on them so one they protect you, two only me and Jefferson can use magic on the two of you and three they don't break easily".

The two girls laughed because they were always breaking things then both the girls hugged rumple and said "thank you".

Rumple said "it is not just for protection it also shows your friendship look" he took the two half hearts and said "if you join the two half hearts together they become a full heart and they fit perfectly". The girls placed a hand on their friend's necklace and looked at it. Rumple then said "go play girls" the girls gave him a worried look then he said "don't worry no magic can harm you while your wearing these" he pointed to the necklaces "I promise".


	4. épée

Chapter 4 épée

Six months had past since rumple gave the necklaces to the girls, they had taken good care of them and the queen has not stepped a foot on rumples estate because of the threat he made. Both of the girls had now turned eight and because they shared everything together they shared a birthday party that was held in their honour. There were only five months left till rumple was to be taken away, he had made the deal with Cinderella two months ago and he couldn't go back on it now. Jefferson and rumple had been working out a plan so that no hearts would get broken by rumple being captured but from wherever way you look at it hearts were being broke.

Winter was fast approaching and Jefferson had business he needed to take care to in another land, so like always he took grace with him. He sat his hat down on the floor and a portal opened. Grace said "bye I'll miss you" then she gave all of them a hug.

Jefferson said "don't worry we will only be gone for a week maximum a month".

They all said their goodbyes then Jefferson held graces hand in his and they jumped through the portal.

The next couple of days were quiet without them but rumple; belle and Arya had some time alone. Although grace was gone Arya continued with her studies. For the last month belle, rumple and Jefferson had been teaching the girls many things. Jefferson had taught them about all the realms out there and the creatures that lived there. Belle had taught the girls how to dance, belle thought it was necessary that all girls should be able to dance even if they have no one to dance with. Finally rumple had been teaching the girls to sword fight because neither of them had magic he wanted to teach them how to defend themselves.

Arya's favourite was sword fighting she was very much like her father but she never wants to hurt anyone, she always saw the good in people like belle. Grace's favourite is learning about the different realms out there, she hoped that one day her father would take her to them all she wanted to be like him; she wanted to be a portal jumper. Both of the girls liked dancing and with the help of their fathers it was quit amusing watching them make fools of themselves seen as belle was the only one that could dance.

Because Jefferson was away on business rumple tried his best to teach aria about the realms but when she got back to her studies she said "papa can you not just teach me sword fighting instead while grace is away". Belle and rumple had a smile on their faces and giggled.

Belle said "Arya there is more to this world than just sword fighting

"I know mama but it is my favourite". She stared at rumple and said "please papa".

Rumple always gave in whenever she looked into his eyes and put a puppy dog face on. Before anyone knew it Arya was in her sword fighting clothes. Arya and grace had many clothes; for sword fighting they would have baggie pants and a tops so they could move around quickly but when they are not sword fighting they had simple dresses.

While they were sword fighting belle was cleaning the main room and every once in a while she would look over her shoulder and see her daughter having fun with her father. She loved these memories just as much as she loved her family. When they finished their lesson Arya went up to her room to change into her dress. Rumple walked over to belle and kissed her neck from behind with his hands on her waist. She said "she learning quickly".

Belle turned around and put her hands on his shoulders and rumple said "she's just like her mother".

Belle looked at him puzzled "really? How?"

"Do you really want me to list everything she gets from you?"

"...Yes".

"She's a quick learner, she sees beauty if everything and everyone. She is king, honest, beautiful, stubborn" belle and rumple both laughed a the last comment "she gets so much from you and these things are just some of the things of why I love you both with all my heart. The best thing about Arya is...she comes from you" they stare into each others eyes then kiss passionately.

Moments later Arya came in with her dress on. She said "what's papa done this time?" Arya had noticed that whenever they kissed a certain way her papa had done something or said something.

Belle and rumple parted and belle said "nothing he's just being your usual father".

Arya walked towards the fire and rumple followed her, He had a surprise. Arya sat on the floor in front of the blazing fire and rumple sat on his chair with belle by his side. He said "Arya I have a surprise for you" he looked at belle and she smiled. The next moment he had a wooden box in his hands and he opened it and there lied a sword.

Arya eyes opened wide and said "papa I love it" she jumped to her father and embraced him.

"Well me and your mother thought that because you are learning quickly and you are getting good you should have on as your own. Arya picked up the sword to admire it. "It may be small and thin and might not be able to slice someone's head off but if you push hard enough they will fall".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said over and over again then she went to embrace her parents again with the sword in her hands.

Belle said "be careful remember what we just said you could hurt someone".

Arya sat back on the floor in front of the fire while belle and rumple stared at each other. This was one of those family moments they would never forget.


	5. past

Chapter 5 past

It had been a month since Jefferson left and he was expected back any day now. Since rumple gave Arya the sword she has not stopped carrying it around, eventually rumple gave her a flower patterned belt that she could put her sword into. He gave her a flower belt because like her mother Arya loved nature and on the handle of the sword it had a flower pattern that Arya admired.

It was a usual morning after breakfast rumple went to the wheel to spin gold, Arya was practising with her sword before her lesson that day and once again belle was opening the curtains. Belle was wearing a blue dress and Arya was wearing a green dress. Belle liked the colour blue because it matched the colour of the sky and the heavens, Arya like the colour green because it matched nature. Belle was at the top of the ladders and rumple said "if you're not careful you're going to fall again".

Belle looked at him and said "I fell one time its not like it is going to happen again, I'm not that clumsy".

Belle just glared at him but Arya laughed. He mother had told her the story of how she fell and her papa caught her and that is when they both truly fell in love. Arya said "it doesn't matter if you fall".

Belle and rumple just stared at their daughter and rumple said "why will it not matter? Won't you be upset if you mother falls?"

Arya was playing with her sword though out the entire conversation and she said "no" she looked up for the first time and saw that she had shocked her parents. She then said "what I meant was it doesn't matter if mama falls because papa will always be there to catch you" she stared at her mother and a smile was on her face. Arya continued "no matter how far away you are...papa will always be there to catch you when you fall". Arya went back to practising with her sword and rumple and belle just stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

Rumple said "you know she's right I will always be there". They both smiled and went back to what they were doing before.

Belle was watching her daughter practise and she said "your getting pretty good soon you'll be able to defeat you father".

All three of them laughed and Arya said "I don't think I will ever be able to defeat papa but...I might one day be as good as him". As Arya was putting her sword back into her belt belle was tugging hard on the curtains and like rumple said she would she fell and the curtains fell with her. Arya shouted "mama".

Within a blink of an eye rumple was there and he caught belle. He said "I told you to be careful".

Belle stared into his eyes and said "déjà vu all over again".

Rumple kissed her and said "not quit the same" they both smiled.

Arya ran over and said "mama, are you okay" rumple put belle down and she embraced her daughter.

Belle said "I thought you wouldn't be scared if I fell" she said it as a joke.

"I wasn't scared...I was worried there's a difference". They parted but she kept a hand on her shoulder and she placed a hand on rumples back as he had one on her waist. They kissed and Arya said "I told you he'd always be there". They all smiled at each other then a loud noise came from the front door. Someone was breaking down the front.

All three of them looked worried; they weren't expecting company at least not from anyone who was not entering from a portal. The family looked at each other then rumple said "Arya hide" it was these moments that scared rumple. Had someone worse than the queen found out about Arya, he didn't want to lose his daughter, he would fight till the death for her and for his wife. Arya hid behind some armour that was in the room, she could still see her parents and from where they were stood they could see her.

The doors opened to the main room and in came King Maurice with four guards behind him and outside there were 12 more.

Rumple and belle were stood in the middle of the room and rumples arm was around belle's waist. As soon as King Maurice entered the room belle's eyes widened and she was speechless. Arya was watching as her mother was in shock and she could only think `who is this man? No one has been able to shock mama like that except me and papa'. Arya put a hand on her sword and was ready to use it if need be.

As soon as King Maurice entered he said "belle get away from that beast".

Belle put her hand on top of rumples hand that was across her waist and she said "no". Rumple could only smile, he knew that this was belles fight but he would be along side her no matter what.

King Maurice said "belle you're coming home with me now" he grabbed belles arm and pulled her towards him. Rumple held her waist so she couldn't move very far.

"She is not going anywhere" rumple said as he was getting angry.

"She is my daughter I decided what is best for her". Arya held her breath she couldn't believe that the man that was standing there was her grandfather. Arya thought `mama never spoke of him even when I asked...she might not have wanted me to know that my grandfather disapproved of papa'.

Arya moved around at the shock of it all but as she was moving she made a noise and the armour move a bit. One of the guards looked over and said "sire someone's there". He was pointing towards the armour, pointing towards Arya. Before she could draw her sword the guard grabbed her and said "gotcha".

"You're hurting me let go" Arya said almost with tears in her eyes.

Rumple took a step forward and let go of belle and said "unhand her at once".

The guard walked over to King Maurice and stood by his side with Arya. King Maurice grabbed Arya and said "and who might you be?"

Arya would not answer but she was trying to get away from the guard. She did not answer because she was scared that if he found out who she was he might take her away, she knew her father would never let that happen but by telling him who she is someone might get hurt. Belle made her way to rumples side again and shouted "let her go father".

"First someone is going to tell me who she is?" he knew it could be belle's daughter she looked like belle when she was that age. No one was answering so he said louder "tell me".

Belle shouted almost instantly "she's my daughter" the room was silent and King Maurice could only look at his daughter. She continued to say "please papa please let her go".

King Maurice looked angry and the next thing he did was throw Arya to the floor in front of him and said "this is no granddaughter of mine".

Arya quickly got off the floor with tears in her eyes and ran to belle and rumple. Belle kneeled down and embraced her daughter. She pulled away and stroked her face and at the same time and said "Arya are you okay?" Arya nodded and belle embraced her again. Rumple did the exact same thing. Rumple had anger in his face and so did belle, belle also had tears in her eyes that her father could actually do something like this.

The next thing anyone saw was a purple hole opening up in the floor and the ground was shaking.


	6. own mind, own heart

Chapter 6 own mind, own heart

The hole got wider and wider and although belle, rumple and Arya knew what was happening they thought it was funny watching king Maurice and his guards scare themselves to death. A few moments after the hole began; you could hear a voice say "I promise I will take you to all the realms" another voice said "thank you papa". The voices were Jefferson and grace, they were coming home. Jefferson and grace were out of the portal and in the last second Jefferson held out his hand and his hat came flying through the portal; he then placed it on his head.

Grace and Jefferson landed in the middle of belle and her father and they were facing belle. Grace said "were back, how long have we been gone for" time was different when they were travelling, they could be gone for a week and back in the enchanted forest it could have been a month or two. Grace had a smile on her face and neither she nor Jefferson noticed the king behind them.

They then noticed that their family were not staring at them but somebody behind them. Jefferson and grace turned around then back to belle, Jefferson said "who all high and mighty there?"

Everyone was silent for a moment then rumple said "its belle's father".

Jefferson looked back between the two groups and said "for starters we miss a lot when we travel and second this should be entertaining, grace take a seat anybody got any refreshments". Jefferson and grace walked over to the table and sat down.

Rumple said "this is no time for your jokes hatter".

Jefferson just smiled then Arya followed them and sat on the other side of Jefferson and said "why should it be entertaining?"

Jefferson just stared at Arya and said "well Arya before you were born your father and Mr. high and mighty over there had _" belle interrupted.

"Jefferson will you take Arya and grace into another room please".

Jefferson looked at belle and knew she did not want Arya to know of the past. He said "sure come on Arya, grace".

"But mama I don't_" Arya tried to argue.

"Please Arya just go with Jefferson" belle said. Jefferson had grace's hand in one hand and he held out the other so that Arya could take it. As they were walking away Arya looked back at her grandfather. She thought `this man couldn't possibly be my grandfather, from what I have seen he is mean and he is nothing like mama. But he is my grandfather'.

Jefferson took the girls into the kitchen made Arya and grace a sandwich each. They were all silent then Jefferson said "okay girls you stay in here I'll be back in a minuet or so" the two girls nodded and Jefferson left the kitchen.

When Jefferson went back into the main room rumple had his arm around belle's waist again and it looked like no body had talked since he left. As soon as he was near belle and rumple he took his hat off and placed it on the table and said "okay question time what is he doing here?" he pointed to King Maurice.

Jefferson was leaning on the table as rumple said "he wants to take belle".

Jefferson laughed and said "well that's not happening".

King Maurice said "she is my daughter and I am taking her".

"Well you can take her..." belle and rumple looked at Jefferson and rumple looked like he was going to kill him for even suggesting that. Jefferson said "before you kill me rum let me finish...you can take her if that's what belle wants...you see no one has ever held belle against her wishes and I am sure you know that she loves rumple". Belle smiled at Jefferson and rumple didn't look like he wanted to kill him anymore. "Let's see what belle says, belle do you want to go with your father?"

"No" she said instantly.

"You see now everyone in his room is just wasting their time, their energy, their breath_" King Maurice interrupted.

King Maurice pointed a finger at Jefferson while staring at belle and said "who is this man?"

Jefferson said "hi I'm Jefferson but I'm also known as the maaadd hatter" he smiled at King Maurice and it freaked him out.

Belle and rumple giggled under their breath. Jefferson might have been mad but he was good at getting rid of people and that is what belle and rumple counted on. Belle said "he is family" Jefferson smiled at belle.

King Maurice said "I knew it his entire family are all insane" While pointing at rumple.

Jefferson looked insulted and smiled he did not care if he was mad or insane that is where he gets his name from. Belle said "he is not blood...but we treat him as family as he does to us".

"I knew you would do this to her. You have messed with her head" king Maurice said to rumple.

Rumple said "I have never done anything to harm or change belle I love her the way she is". Belle smiled at rumple.

King Maurice didn't know what to say so all he said were "guards get her".

Rumple said as they were grabbing her "keep your hands of my wife" he flung his wrist to each guard and they flew into the wall. Belle and Jefferson were smiling as they knew this was an easy battle and that belle was not going anywhere.

Grace and Arya were still in the kitchen and they heard the noise that was coming from the main room. They could hear crashes and people shouting. The next thing Arya knew was that she was in the main room shouting "STOP IT" grace followed Arya and tried to stop her but it was too late. Everyone in the room even king Maurice stared at Arya as she said "you are all fighting for mama but from the way I see it none of you are really taking in her feelings...papa" she looked at rumple "mama has her papa right in front of her and the two men that she loves are fighting how do you think she feels?" rumple put his head down as his daughter was right, but king Maurice smiled and Arya stared at him and said "and you I have only just met you and believe me it is not a very good impression...you are not taking in mamas feelings either...you think that because she is your daughter she has to listen to you but that is wrong. She has he own mind and heart and it is her decision on how she uses them".

Grace walked over to her father who picked her up and they were both smiling. Belle walked to Arya and said with a smile on her face "how did we end up with such a smart daughter?"

Belle smiled and Arya said "I really don't know" Arya and belle laughed. Belle then picked Arya up and kissed her, she then walked over to rumple who kissed his daughter. King Maurice's men were waking up after being unconscious on the floor and King Maurice was speechless, he just stared at the child in belles arms. Arya stared at King Maurice and said "if you really care for mama you will let her stay here as she wishes".

King Maurice didn't say a word he only walked out of the castle with his guards and did not give a second look at his daughter or granddaughter. Belle looked down to the floor because she so wanted her father to understand her feelings for rumple.


	7. ingredient

Chapter 7 ingredient

After the king left for a few minuets there was only silence then Jefferson said "well that was an interesting family reunion" then he laughed. Jefferson was smiling and so was everyone else. They all gathered around the table as they knew Arya would have some questions.

As they all sat down belle stared at Arya and said "are you okay?"

Grace and Jefferson went to sit by the fire so that rumple, belle and Arya could talk. Arya said "I am fine it's just...why does he not like our family?"

Belle reached across the table to hold Arya's hand and she said "its not that he doesn't like our family he just...he thinks I should be with some prince instead of your father. When I told him that I loved your father and I wanted no one else he didn't take it very well". Arya looked down to the floor. "Do you have any other questions?"

Arya lifted her head up and said "no mama I have all the answers I need...excuse me" Arya walked out of the main room and went to her room.

Jefferson and grace walked over and grace said "is everything okay?"

Belle put her head into her hands so rumple said "yes everything's fine dearie why don't you go and find Arya and play in her room".

She replied "okay" she skipped out of the room.

Jefferson just stared at belle and rumple. Rumple was stroking belles back trying to comfort her, belle then said "this is why I didn't want her to meet him".

Rumple said "hey what's done is done she was bound to meet him eventually".

"Belle, rumples right she was bound to meet her grandfather eventually and not even rumple can change the past". Jefferson said trying to stare into belles eyes. Everyone was silent and Jefferson never liked silence so he said "so we have five months till the curse is everything ready?"

"I have almost finished with the potion I just need one last ingredient I do not have here". Rumple said as he moved closer to belle.

"What's the ingredient?" belle said as she stared into his eyes.

Rumple said "are you sure you want to know? You are going to have to drink this".

"What is it?" Belle and Jefferson both said at the same time.

"You are going to find out eventually...I need a dragons tongue". Jefferson was like nothing to it but belle showed a face that looked like she was going to be sick. "I told you, that you don't want to know" he said to belle.

"As long as it helps us remember I will drink it" belle said as she returned to a smile on her face. She was curious by the ingredient and said "where are you going to get a dragons tongue from?"

"I think this is where I come into the equation". Jefferson said

"Your right...I need you to take me to dragolia there I will acquire the tongue". Rumple said with a wide smile when he finished.

"Where is dragolia?" belle wanted to know more on where her husband and friend were going.

Before rumple could answer Jefferson answered "dragolia is a realm where only the dragons live there is not a human there just dragons" Jefferson stared at rumple and said "last time we went there I almost got eaten" his tone was sharp like he really didn't want to go.

Belle's eyes widened and stared at rumple and he said while rolling his eyes "don't excaudate".

"I'm not last time we went there I ended up in a dragon's stomach I was lucky he swallowed me whole and didn't chew".

Belle sat on rumples lap as he said "I pulled you out in the end".

"Just...so when do you want to go" Jefferson said while staring rumple in the eyes.

"The sooner the better" belles head was on the top of his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist as usual. Rumple cherished these moments because he knew that in four months he was going to be captured and taken from his family for a month, he hated being separated from them even for an hour but a month...it would surely drive him insane.

"Do you want to go now?" Jefferson offered. The girls were upstairs playing so if they left now the girls wouldn't notice.

He stared at belle and said "Yes we will go now" he then turned to Jefferson "the sooner we have the ingredient the sooner we will have one less worry" rumple smiled after he spoke.

All three of them stood up and rumple said as he turned to hold belle "don't worry we will be back in no time".

Jefferson was on the floor spinning his hat to open the portal then when it was opening he said "yeah don't worry bell I'll look after him" Jefferson and belle smiled.

Rumple continued to look at belle even when he said "excuse me who got who out of the dragon again". He gave an evil smile afterwards.

"ow drop it" as Jefferson said that the portal was getting wider.

Belle looked at Jefferson and rumple and said "Okay you two just please...take care of each other".

Jefferson shouted "will do" then he jumped into the portal with a smile onto his face.

Belle laughed then turned to rumple. She caressed his cheek and said "be careful".

"Always am dearie" he kissed her and the next thing belle saw was her husband jumping into a portal. The portal got smaller when rumple entered and when it was almost no more the hat had been sucked into the portal.

Belle sighed as the only company she had now were the two girls that were playing upstairs. She cleared the table of tea cups and began to start make dinner. At one point she whispered to herself, she said "I miss you rumple".

Back in the portal rumple had just landed and Jefferson had just caught his hat, like always rumple and Jefferson were surrounded by door with symbols on the top. The only thing they had to do was remember which door led to dragolia. They walked over to the door that had fire on the top, which was understandable because dragons breathed fire.


	8. never leave?

Chapter 8 never leave?

They entered the door but saw nothing, they only saw rocks and the deep red sky. Jefferson and rumple walked around and tried to find a dragon for their potion then as usual Jefferson brought up the curse. He said "so after the curse is struck where will we go?"

"We will go to a land without magic". Jefferson giggled under his breath then rumple said "what?"

They both stopped walking and faced each other and Jefferson said "it's nothing I just can't imagine you without magic that's all".

Rumples corner lip went up a bit and he said "I have survived without magic before I can do it again".

"Yeah I know but...like you said you will have no magic for twenty-eight years. Do you really think you could handle that?"

"I have to...Jefferson there's something that I haven't told you about this new land, something I should have told you from the beginning" Jefferson stared at him and by rumples tone of voice Jefferson thought that he wasn't going to like what was going to be said "bealfire will be in this cursed land".

Jefferson deeply stared at rumple and said "you're going to be reunited with your son" rumple nodded with a smile on his face "well it's about damn time I couldn't imagine being separated from grace for as long as you and bealfire have".

Rumple laughed just for a moment and they both started to walk again then he said "I just hope he can forgive me for all the wrong I have done".

"He's you son of course he can forgive you...does belle know?"

"About bae...yes she knows everything and she is happy I will find him its just". He stopped talking which made Jefferson curious.

"It's just what?"

"I never told belle of how I lost him in the first place...I never told her that I let him go".

"Does it really matter" Jefferson and rumple stopped again and stared at each other "I mean you did wrong by the first kid but look at Arya you would do anything for her...you have given her a good life, protection, friends, family and as soon as you find your son you will start to do that with him...you will redeem yourself".

He frowned and said "since when did you get so wise" Jefferson laughed.

"Everyone has their moments". The continued to walk around the realm, to find a dragon.

Back at the dark castle after belle had cleaned up and was done making dinner she went to go and fetch grace and Arya. As belle was about to nock on Arya's door she could hear the girls talking and like rumple said `curiosity will be the end of you' those words ran through belles mind as she could not help but listen.

The girls were laughing and then grace said "Arya what did that man want down stairs?"

"He wanted to take mama...he is mama's papa and he does not approve of my papa".

"Why?"

"I don't know...mama never spoke of her family and neither did papa. She once mentioned her mother when I found an old wooden jewellery box in her room but she never mentioned her papa...I think he might be scared of my papa".

Grace laughed then said "what I don't get is why is everyone so afraid of our papas? I mean to us they are funny, kind and I went on a couple of business trips with my papa and he is not mean or creepy like everyone says".

"You forgot they are overprotective" they both laughed and outside the boor so did belle.

Belle then thought it would be a good time to reveal herself. She walked into the room and said "you two sure look like you having a good time".

"Yes" they both said at the same time then grace said "Arya showed me her sword it is beautiful...my papa would never let me have one".

"Wait so your papa will let you travel to other realms where there are creatures beyond imagination that are dangerous and he wont let you have a sword" belle said. Grace nodded and Arya looked sorry for grace.

"Have you asked your father?" Arya said.

"No but I know my father he will not allow it".

"don't assume grace...if you show your father how to handle one like you have been doing in rumples lessons who knows you father might just come around...and if he doesn't someone might be able to help you persuade him" graces eyes lit up and she embraced belle.

When she pulled away she said "why would you do that for me?"

"Because we are family...and family does whatever it can to help the people they love"

Grace and Arya smiled then they both embraced belle. After a few moments belle said "come on you two I came up here not to be tackled to the floor but to tell you your dinner is ready".

Everyone stood and grace was the first to walk out of the door. As they were making their way down stairs belle got hold of Arya's hand to stop her. Arya was surprised and said "what is it mama?"

Belle kneeled down to Arya's level and said "Arya you know me and your father love you with all our hearts and we would never leave you but...but there are things we don't tell you and we don't tell you them because we love you and we want to protect you".

"Mama I know you love me, you and papa tell me that you do everyday. I also know that you want to protect me but it would be nice for me to learn more about where I come from. It would be nice if you could tell me more about our families".

"I know and one day I will tell you everything...I just wanted you to know that me and your father would never leave you".

"I know mama" they embraced each other then they parted to go downstairs.

Grace was already sat in her seat and was waiting patiently for belle and Arya to come down. As soon as she saw them come through the door she said "what was holding you two up?"

"Nothing mama just wanted to talk to me in private" belle and Arya smiled at each other then sat down and began eating.

After they finished eating belle cleared the table then all three of them began a conversation. They talked about funny moments that has happened to them, they talked about the curse which belle told them not to worry about. Most of all they talked about their family. Arya had asked where her father and Jefferson had gone, belle told them but she left the part about a dragon tongue being used in the potion. She thought it would put them off.

They all lost track of time and none of them noticed that the stars were already out. As soon as belle noticed she said to Arya and grace "bedtime".

They both said that they wanted to stay up until their father's returned but not even belle knew when that was. As soon as belle was walking out of the main room to take the girls to be the portal opened again. Grace shouted "their back".

When the smoke and the portal cleared Jefferson and rumple were stood in the middle of the room. Rumple had his arm around Jefferson and a few seconds after their return rumple fell to the floor and belle shouted "rumple what happened?" belle, Arya and grace ran over to rumple who was lying unconscious on the floor. Belle looked up to Jefferson and said "what happened?" but he had tears in eyes and so did the rest of them.


	9. décès?

Chapter 9 décès?

Arya and Grace were crying and they couldn't stop. Belle and Jefferson tried to hold back the tears. Belle kept on asking how this happened but Jefferson was frozen and he couldn't look at anyone. He eventually said "we need to get him upstairs". Belle just looked at Jefferson and he said "don't worry we will fix this". Jefferson picked up Rumple and went the Rumple and Belles room.

As he laid him down on the bed Belle said "what are we going to do?" everyone was gathered around Rumple even the children.

Belle and Jefferson both stared at the children and he said "first we need to get the children out of here".

The children had stopped crying and as soon as Jefferson said they has to leave Arya said while shaking her head "I'm not leaving he is my father".

Belle walked over to her and kneeled down to her level and said "Arya as soon as me and Jefferson are finished in here you can come straight back in I promise" Belle had tears in her eyes and Arya could see it "...please can you and grace just go in your room and I will come to get you in a little while".

"okay mama" Arya didn't want to make her mother even more upset so for once she did as was told.

As the girls left the room and the door were closed Belle rushed over to Rumples side and said "Jefferson what happened" she stared straight into his eyes and he told her.

"we were searching for a dragon...we were discussing the curse when a dragon came up from behind us and it tried to eat me" Belles eyes opened in shock "I didn't see it then the next thing I remember was Rumple pushing me out of the way and the dragon bit him on the shoulder...he couldn't use his magic nor could I it all happened so quick". Of course he didn't mention the part that they were actually talking about Rumple being capture as he knew Rumple wanted to keep that as a secret.

Jefferson and Belle were at either side of him. Belle picked up his hand and held it to her lips and she said as she stared at this face "how do we heal him?"

"I don't know I have never seen him like this before, he should of held by now" a tear drop finally escaped belles eyes. Jefferson was rushing around the room looking in all the draws.

Belle still had her hand in Rumples but she brought her head up and said "what are you looking for?"

He continued to search and he said "Rumple knew more than me about the dragons he must have some books about them...maybe in one of the books is a way to heal him".

A sudden rush of hope rushed through Belle and she quickly said "his study...Rumple said he needed a dragon's tongue which means he must of research them before he knew the ingredient".

Belle rushed towards the door and so did Jefferson but when they both got there Jefferson said "Belle I'll find the book you take care of Rumple".

Belle stared into his eyes and said "if I help we can find it faster".

"Belle, Rumple needs you". Belle looked at Rumple lied on the bed and she nodded her.

As Jefferson left she walked over and grabbed a stool from the corner of the room and sat next to rumple. She held his hand and said "Rumple you promised you would never leave me" tears were finally starting to come down "Rumple please wake up...Arya needs you, we all need you, I need you".

Ten minuets later, Jefferson came through the doors and said "I found it". Belle eyes lit up and he said "it was the only book I could find on dragons so hopefully it will give us an answer".

Jefferson slowly started to turn the pages and Belle said "give it to me I can read faster" she took the book from him and began to walk around the room.

She eventually stopped walking and Jefferson said "have you found something?"

She looked at him and said "according to the book there is no cure...it says anyone who is bitten from a dragon from Dragonlia will die three days later".

Belle handed the book to Jefferson and she walked back over to rumples side. Jefferson said "Belle there is still hope...he is the dark one after all nothing can kill him".

Belle closed her eyes as she held rumples hand close to her lips. A few seconds later someone whispered "belle" Belle was confused then they heard it again "Belle".

It was rumple at the same time as talking he was squeezing Belles hand. He opened his eyes and before he could say anything Belles lips were attacking his. Jefferson moved to the other side of Rumple and when they parted Jefferson said "good to have you back".

Rumple smiled and nodded then he moaned in pain. Belle quickly said "Rumple what's wrong?"

"I may be awake dear but...because the dragon is a magical creature it won't kill me but it will take longer for me to heal and I will feel the pain". Belles tears were escaping, rumple wiped them away and said "don't worry I'll be fine just...just don't let the girls see me like this".

Jefferson finally cut in "don't you think that's going to be kind of hard considering both of the girls and sneaky and they will both be curious, Arya more of why she will not be able to see her father".

Rumple stared at him and said "yes i know...but if Arya sees me like this she will be scared and I need you Jefferson to finish the potion".

Jefferson looked at him questionably and said "we didn't get the tongue...as soon as you were bit i got us the hell out of there". The next moment Rumple reached into his pocket and pulled out a dragons tongue. "How did you get that?"

"How many years have you known me hatter...I wouldn't let a dragon bite me without me taking something of it's".

All three adults laughed slightly. Jefferson took the tongue and went back up to his study where the rest of the potion was and he was determined to finish it. Belle stared at rumple and said "don't scare me like that again I thought I nearly lost you".

Rumple laughed and said "I told you I would never leave you".

"And I promised you forever, looks like were both keeping our end of the deal". Belle kissed him again and said "I love you and don't you ever forget it".

"And I love you" Rumple knew this was a waste of time. He needed to be finalizing his plan so that the castle and the family would be protected when he leaves. The only joy was belle by his side.


	10. three, two, one

Chapter 10 three, two, one

The next few days were tough on everyone. Belle had kept the children occupied while attending to Rumple at the same time, Jefferson had been trying to finish potion but because he didn't know what he was doing it was taking longer than expected.

Rumple had been regaining his strength slowly but at the same time Arya's curiosity was getting the better of her. Arya and Grace tried a number of times to see Rumple but every time they had been caught by Belle. She told them that he is getting better but they couldn't see him. Grace listened to Belle and stayed away until Rumple was better but Arya was not giving up so easily. It had only been five days since Rumples accident and Grace was going to see it she could help her father, while Arya was watching her parents bedroom door. She had been watching for hours waiting for the right moment when her mother left and she could sneak in.

Belle eventually left so Arya came out of her hiding place. She went towards the door and quickly ran inside. She had her back towards Rumple but when she turned around there were tears in her eyes. She walked up to the bed where Rumple was sleeping, held his hand and whispered "I love you papa".

She closed her eyes praying he would get better soon, her tears escaping her eyes and without her knowing rumple opened his eyes and said "I love you too Arya".

Arya lifted her head up with wide eyes and a smile appeared on her face as she said "papa...your alright...you didn't leave me".

Arya embraced her father and he whispered through her hair "I will never leave you". He felt really bad; he had just lied to his daughter.

Arya pulled away and faced him while she was sat on the bed and said "that's exactly what mama said she said neither of you would even leave me" she looked down and said "when you collapsed I thought that mama was wrong...I was scared that you were leaving me".

Rumple embraced his daughter then he faced her and said "listen to me Arya me and your mother will not be around forever...but we will always be in here" he pointed to her heart "as long as we are in here that is all that counts...as long as we are in here we will never leave you".

Arya smiled and embraced her father but little did either of them know that Belle was outside the door and she heard Rumples little speech and it brought tears to her eyes. She walked in and saw father and daughter embracing each other. Rumple was smiling at Belle when she entered the room and Arya jumped when belle said "I thought you were with Grace".

Arya had a worried look and she said "I just wanted to see papa". She was staring at her mother while rumple was stroking her long brown hair.

Belle sat down on the bed next to her daughter and said "don't worry your not in trouble but your father still needs rest so be carful".

"I will mama" belle embraced her daughter and rumple was smiling at this happy moment.

When Belle and Arya pulled away rumple smiled and said "come here" Rumple embraced his wife and daughter "I will always love you both".

"We know" they both said in union then all three of them laughed.

"We love you papa as much as you love us" Arya said while smiling.

Rumple pulled them both closer and said "I don't think that is possible".

"Trust us papa it is". Arya and Belle were at either side of Rumple and he had his arms wrapped around their waists. All three lied there for a few minuets pretending like they had no worries in the world.

It had now been two weeks since the dragon bit Rumple and he can now walk around the castle but his magic takes a lot out of him. He found out that Jefferson didn't manage to fix the potion and he had already wrecked it 13 times. Rumple spent an entire day in his study to finish the potion, Jefferson helped of course while Belle had the children. As soon as Rumple entered the study he said "let's see what damage you've done".

"Damage? What makes you think I've damaged the potion?" he looked down at the floor.

"Because hatter if you finished it, it would have been ready days ago" he ended with a grin.

"Fine. I added the dragons tongue to the rest of the potion but every time it just pops back out". Rumple laughed which made the hatter confused and he said "what?"

He had a wide grin on his face and said "if you just had to add the tongue I would of asked belle to do it".

"You need a spell".

"How ever did you work it out?" he said sarcastically

"ha ha very funny now what is the spell?"

"I'll say the spell you would probably just get it wrong". Jefferson moved away from the potion so rumple could be in front of it. He placed the dragons tongue into the potion and said "rappeler que volonté être perdu" he said it three times and the potion started to bubble. "It is ready".

"So all we have to do is get the girls to drink that and they will remember".

"Yes but it will take a few minuets for the bubbling to go...hatter it is three months away" Rumple had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry I'll keep my word...I will look after Belle and Arya...I do however have one question. What if they want to see you and they go do to snow white's castle, what do I do then?" both Rumple and Jefferson stared at each other.

Rumple sighed and said "I don't know but whatever you do they cannot go to the castle. If they go Belle will beg snow white to release me and she might just do that. Whatever you do hatter keep them safe and away from the castle and I will put a spell on this castle that will stop intruders from entering. The only people that will be aloud in the castle are you, me, Belle and the girls".

"I made a promise remember I will protect them".

"Thank you again".

"Don't worry you can thank me in the other land when we are all reunited". Jefferson and Rumple both laughed while the potion stopped bubbling.

After a few minuets Rumple said "potions ready". They put the potion into five bottles, one for each person and made their way down stairs.

Jefferson shouted when they got down stairs "Belle, girl come down stairs".

Both Rumple and Jefferson had sat down as they walked in. Grace said "what is it papa?"

"The potions ready" Jefferson said. Rumple waved the bottles in the air and everyone walked over to him and Belle just walked over to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Now for the potion to work you have to drink it whole even though it is disgusting" Rumple smiled and handed the bottles over.

Arya quickly said "on three" they all stared at her and smiled "three"

"Two" Grace said.

"One" all the adults said together.

They all drank the potion and Arya was the first one to say "that's disgusting, what's in it?"

They all were making funny faces as none of them liked the potion. After a few moments belle said "believe me Arya you don't want to know" Belle only knew of the dragon tongue and Rumple was willing to tell her that. He refused to tell her the other ingredients and she thought it might be best not to ask.

"Will we all remember now?" Grace said with a smile on her face.

Everyone stared at Rumple and he said "yes...when we go to the new land we will remember each other...but I must warn all of you, in this new land the evil queen will still try to plant new memories on us. We must remember that this is the real land and our real memories".

They all nodded as they knew it was just another job they had to do.


	11. agree

Chapter 11 agree

Rumple's powers had restored to their natural glory and life was returning back to normal, well as normal as it can get for their family. Over the last month since Rumple's injury the girls had become more curious about the world. Jefferson tried to teach them but they always said it was not the same as going out there. All three adults agreed that if the girls were to leave the castle grounds they will be accompanied by one of them.

The girls had enough and one night Arya and grace had a very interesting conversation. After Belle left the Arya's room Arya said "Grace why do you think they keep us locked up in here?"

Grace looked confused "we are not locked up; they are just trying to protect us that's all".

Arya got out of bed and walked over to the window. Grace sat up and stared at Arya. Arya said while looking up at the stars "I know they are trying to protect us and I love them for it. It's just...well its just I want to see more of this world, I want to get to know people who don't know I'm the dark ones daughter" Arya looked down to her hands "...I want people not to be scared of me".

Grace got out of bed and went over to Arya. While they were looking at each other Grace said "is that what this is about?" Arya nodded "Arya you should know better than anyone that if people are scared of you because of your father then they do not deserve your friendship".

"But Grace don't you want to travel the world and meet new people who don't know who you are".

Grace looked down to the floor then back to Arya and said "I do want to travel the world as much as you do...but I think we may have different reason. I want to travel the world to see new things but you I think you want to run from your past".

Arya sat on the windowsill "I do not want to run from my past I just want to meet people who don't know me".

Grace laughed and went to sit on the windowsill next to her "Arya that is called running" Arya started laughing too. When they stopped grace said "Arya your past is what made you the adventurous type, it also made you my best friend you shouldn't be ashamed of that".

"I'm not ashamed it's just...I don't think I will meet anyone who will accept me for me".

"Arya you know there are people out there who will...take your mother and fathers story for instance. You mother when she was our age heard storied of the dark one who ravaged towns and ate children for supper". They both laughed and Grace continued "what I'm saying is, your mother looked past all the stories she heard and she fell in love with him. That just shows that if someone wanted to be your friend or even fell in love with you they would look past your family and accept you".

"Your right, there are people out there who will accept me for me" she embraced Grace and said "thank you".

"What are best friends for?" they both laughed and when they pulled away she said "you know that whatever happens you will always have your family who loves you".

"I know and I love all of you". Grace and Arya both smiled and went to bed.

Down stairs Belle was cleaning up from supper while once again Rumple and Jefferson were discussing him being captured. "Rumple how can you be okay with this?"

"Because this is the way it has to be hatter".

"I know but you are leaving your family just for some damn curse...and worst of all Belle doesn't even know about it".

"I know it hurts me everyday to think about leaving her and Arya...but if I'm not in the cell then there may be complications with the curse".

"Complications. You are not the one who has to tell Belle and Arya that their beloved husband and father will not be coming home".

"Hatter your making it sound like I'm never going to see them again...I'm only going to be gone a month then we will be reunited".

"Fine but I still think Belle deserves to know".

"I have already told you why I can't".

"So what if she tells you to stay. Think about it from her point of view, she will be losing you and you will be in a cell underneath her best friend's castle".

"Hatter you're making it sound like it is going to be easy on me".

"Isn't it. Ever since you and Belle have been married you have not spent more than a few hours apart and now you will be apart for a month".

"You don't think I know that hatter...every time I think about the day that I will have to leave my heart shatters and the only thing that is keeping me sane is that knowing that I will be reunited with all of you in the other land".

There were a few moments of silence then Jefferson said "I'm sorry Rumple it's just...you are like a brother to me and Belle is like a sister, I don't want you to leave and at the same time I know that you have to... but the worst part of it all is...I just cant stand to think about how Belle will react when I have to tell her that you will not be coming home".

Rumple sighed "you are like a brother to me too and I know that this will be the hardest thing you will ever had to do but just know that if I had a choice I would choose this life with the family...just promise me you will try and keep her away from the castle. I know that you will keep her safe and for that I thank you".

"I can't promise you that I will keep her away because you know that I can't...she will try to leave and see you. You know how stubborn she can get".

They both laughed then when they finished Rumple said "I know it is one of the things I love about her...just tell her the truth she will understand".

"Yeah after all the yelling and screaming and possible punching" they both started laughing again.

"Like you said she is like a sister to you". Rumple started laughing again but Jefferson just kept a straight face.

"If I get hit by your wife or your daughter I'm blaming you".

"Deal just tell them the truth and they will eventually understand" Jefferson nodded "so who are you more afraid of my wife or my daughter?"

"Well Belle can sure hit someone and she stood up to the queen even when injured also she is your wife, but considering you gave Arya a sword, taught her how to use it and she is you daughter...I would say it is about even".

They both laughed "know that you put if like that I would agree with you".


	12. close to you

Chapter 12 close to you

Belle was in the kitchen and she could hear laughter. She entered the main hall room and instantly she saw Rumple and Jefferson sitting at the table and laughing. She thought it was about time that they were laughing, lately since the queen had talk to Grace and Arya and Jefferson finding out about the curse there hadn't been much laughter around the castle even from the girls.

As Belle entered the main room she said "what are you two laughing about?"

She walked over to Rumple and stood by his side while Jefferson said "err" he looked at Rumple looking for a way out and Belle noticed his hesitation.

Rumple quickly jumped into the conversation trying to save his friend "its nothing Belle we were just discussing something that seemed quit...amusing". Jefferson and Rumple both laughed for a moment as they could not keep it in.

Belle looked at Rumple then she turned to Jefferson and said "Jefferson, what's so funny?"

He had a wide smile on his face as he said "believe me Belle you would not find it interesting, it is actually quit embarrassing".

Belle was quickly curios and she sat on Rumples knee and as they stared into each others eyes she stroked his cheek and said "Rumple please tell me, please". She continued to stroke his face and Rumple couldn't take his eyes of her and Belle was determined to find out the truth.

Quickly Jefferson caught on what she was doing and said "hey you can't do that, that has to be a violation of some law. You are using your husband".

Belle knew that Rumple was not going to tell her so she decided to whisper in his ear and say "if you love me you'll tell me...I'll make it worth your wild" Belle was smiling as she knew that he would now tell her.

Jefferson was going on and on but Rumple and Belle just lost each other in one another's eyes and all of a sudden Rumple said "Jefferson is scared of you and Arya".

The room went silent as Jefferson had stopped talking and Belle said to Rumple "thank you" she kissed Rumple only for a second then she turned to Jefferson. She said "now you why are you scared of me and Arya?"

"I'm not" belle glared at him "okay maybe I am but I have good reasons to be".

Belle laughed for a second and said "what reason to you have you be afraid of me and an eight year old you've known since she was born?"

"Well let's see other than you're his wife" he pointed to Rumple "you can through a mean punch, your strong and brave and look at the way you stood up to Regina".

Belle laughed under her breath and said "and what about Arya?"

"Well she is the dark ones daughter need I say more" belle glared at him and he continued "okay, okay. She has a sword that her father taught her how to use by the way and she can through a mean punch just like her mother".

Rumple and Belle laughed and she said "Jefferson you know neither I nor Arya would never hurt you we love you. You are like a brother to me and like an uncle to Arya".

Rumple laughed and said "that's exactly what I said. He is not just my dearest friend but he is also like a brother to me and I am actually surprised that Arya doesn't call him Uncle Jefferson".

All three of them smiled and Jefferson said "same with grace I am surprised she doesn't call you aunt Belle and uncle Rumple".

Belle's smile widened and she said "well whatever the children call us we are a family and family sticks together no matter what stands in our way".

Jefferson said "exactly I couldn't of put it better myself" with a cheerful tone.

They all sat and drank tea at the table, Belle still sat on Rumples lap. He had an arm around her waist and as they stared into each others eyes he pulled her as close as possible. She began to smile and leaned down to kiss him.

They kissed passionately then Jefferson stood up and began to walk out. He shouted at the door "night I'm going to bed".

Belle pulled away from Rumple and said "goodnight Jefferson" while Rumple was kissing her neck. She had a wide smile and was giggling. She eventually said "we have to stop doing this...we drove our friend out of the room".

He pulled away for a second and said "you love it" then he began kissing her neck again.

"Rumple...you acting like a teenager in love". Belle closed her eyes for a second as she was trying to remember why she was telling Rumple to stop kissing her.

Rumple swooped Belle into his arms and placed her on the table. Her eyes wide open and she sat up and stared into his eyes, while he was stood in front of her. A few moments later he started to caress he cheek and he said "I don't know about the teenage part...but I am defiantly in love".

She smiled and their lips met once more. That night Belle kept her promise and made it up to him.

Rumple was awoken in the middle of the night by Belle stirring and calling out his name. As he awoke he saw that she was having a bad dream and tried to shake her as gently as possible and say "Belle...Belle wake up".

Belle jumped and she was almost in tears, she said "Rumple" then embraced her husband "I'd thought I'd lost you".

He pulled away and placed his hand on her face and said "Belle you could never lose me...your stuck with me forever remember".

"I know and that is the way I want it to be...forever".

"Belle what was your dream about?" Belle looked down as she didn't want to tell him. He saw the hesitation on her face and he said "you can tell me".

She stared back into his eyes and said "it was about you...you were in a dark cell below ground and" tears were forming in her eyes "every time I tried to get close to you, you moved further away...every time I tried to talk to you. You couldn't hear me". The tears in her eyes were finally falling and Rumple embraced his wife once more.

They lied down on the bed with his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest as he said "don't worry Belle I'm right here and I can hear you...I will always hear you and I will always come". Rumple hated these moments. The moments where he had to lie to his wife to make her feel better and keep his imprisonment a secret. He had just seen a glimpse of what Belle would be like when Jefferson told her. Told her, that her husband will not be coming home.


	13. love you papa

Chapter 13 love you papa

It was a normal sunny day but today was the day of Rumple's imprisonment. Everyone was acting like today was just another day but to Rumple and Jefferson they knew it was time. At breakfast Belle had noticed since the first time since she had met either of them, that Rumple and Jefferson were both being quiet and that they were not eating. She was curious like always but she decided to not say anything in front of the girls in case it was something bad that might upset them.

After breakfast the girls went outside to play and it was now Belles opportunity. Rumple and Jefferson were staring into space when they heard Belle ask "what's wrong with you two?"

If took them both a few moments to realise someone was talking. They both looked at Belle and Rumple said "pardon?"

"What is wrong with you two? You are both acting weird. Is there something you not telling me?"

Jefferson just drank his tea he couldn't look at Belle and say nothing was wrong and they weren't keeping anything from her. Rumple drank his tea to but he managed to say "nothing is wrong my dear...trust me". Belle trusted him with her life and she wasn't going to argue but she knew they were hiding something from her.

As Belle was cleaning up from breakfast in the kitchen Rumple said "so you know the plan...I get captured, you look after the family and try to keep them away from the castle. I will put a spell on the castle so no one can enter then we meet in the new land with our memories".

"Yes I got it" Jefferson snapped like he was just tired of everything. All the secrets, all the sneaking around, everything.

"You're still upset by everything".

"Of course I am...you abandoning us Rumple don't you see that" Rumple couldn't bear to look at the friend he called brother so he stared down to the floor. In that moment Jefferson spun his hat on the floor and went through a portal to escape all the troubles of this world. He couldn't be around everyone knowing the secret he was hiding that would hurt all of them.

Rumple was worried that Jefferson wasn't going to come back. Jefferson knew that Rumple wouldn't go unless he knew someone was at the castle to take care of his family.

An hour later he came back through the portal but he kept his distance from Rumple and couldn't bear to look at him. By nightfall Belle was too busy to put the girls to bed so Jefferson and Rumple took on the job. Belle wasn't really busy she could just see the tension between Rumple and Jefferson and she knew the only person or persons who could fix it were the girls.

As they were putting the girls to bed Grace and Arya shared a look, Grace nodded and then Arya said "papa, Jefferson would it be okay if me and Grace started to call you uncle? I mean I call you" she Jefferson pointed to Jefferson who was sat at the end of the bed with Rumple. "Uncle Jefferson and Grace call you" she pointed to Rumple "uncle Rumple".

Rumple and Jefferson shared a look and didn't respond. Arya and Grace could see their hesitation on their faces and Grace said "we already asked Belle earlier this afternoon, she said I could call her aunt Belle".

Jefferson and Rumple were still staring at each other then Rumple said "it is okay with me. You are already family to me Grace". Both girls had smiles on their faces then they turned to Jefferson.

"It's okay with me too" Arya and Grace both smiled and Jefferson and Rumple put on smiles just for the girls. A few moments later Jefferson said "are you two ready for bed"?

They both shook their heads and Grace said "Aunt Belle normally tells us a story".

Rumple said "a story...anything you request?"

Both girls looked at each other then smiles came across their faces once more. Arya said "the story of how you and mama fell in love..."

Grace interrupted "it is our favourite".

Both Rumple and Jefferson looked at each other and Jefferson said "take it away"

"Well once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a kingdom far away and her kingdom was under attack from the ogres. So her father called upon the dark one me to help. He offered gold for magic but I wanted something more precious..." he was interrupted by Grace.

"You wanted Aunt Belle".

Rumple nodded "the king thought I would help him for no price but..." he was interrupted by both girls this time.

"All magic comes at a price". Both the girls giggled as they knew the story off by heart and they would continue to interrupt.

"Right...are you two going to interrupt the rest of the story?" both the girls shook their heads and Rumple continued.

The girls interrupted of course but Rumple decided it would be best to not tell them about Belle getting stabbed and it seemed so did Belle, because when he went passed that part the girls didn't say he missed something out. Rumple continued to tell the story and he told the truth. Half way through the story Jefferson began to listen and it seemed that he was told the entire truth about the struggles that Belle and Rumple have been through to be together. When Rumple missed parts out Jefferson knew why and what parts.

When the story ended and Rumple and Jefferson were about to say their goodnights Rumple said "you two got your necklaces?" both girls showed Rumple their necklaces and he said "good...come here" Rumple was still sat on the bed and he had his arms out waiting for the girls to embrace him. As he embraced the girls he whispered into their hair "I love you both". As they parted he placed a kiss on both their foreheads and moved so Jefferson could say good night.

Jefferson came up to the bed and said "come on sleep time...I have a feeling that it is going to be a big day tomorrow" he embraced the girls and said "I love you both".

When they made their way out of the room the girls laid back down and Arya said "love you papa, love you Uncle Jefferson".

They smiled then Grace said "love you papa, love you Uncle Rumple" both the adults smiled back to the girls. Rumple couldn't take his eyes of Arya. Arya said as she stared at Rumple `I love you papa' but no sound came out. She just wanted him to know and no one else.


	14. angel to my demon

Chapter 14 angel to my demon

As they left the room and the door was closed Jefferson said "are you okay?"

Rumple had his head bowed to the floor and he said "fine...but I think the girls may know something".

"Why would you say that?"

As they started walking Rumple said "think about it...the night that I...I am going to be imprisoned Grace asks can she call me Uncle Rumple. Does that not sound a bit suspicious to you?"

"Well yeah but you know the girls if anything was worrying them, they would do everything they could to stop it...besides if they knew they would have told Belle by now. Your forgetting the girls may have you wrapped around their little fingers but they know that if they told Belle she would stop it...after all you do whatever she asks".

Rumple and Jefferson both laughed just for a moment then Rumple said "your right...since the first moment I saw her I knew I was hers to command".

Jefferson's eyes opened wide and he said "wow".

Rumple looked at him and he was puzzled "what?"

"Well I think that was the first time you actually admitted that Belle controls you" they both smiled and he continued "look since the first moment I saw how you look at Belle and how she looks at you I knew from then on that your love was true and pure".

"I don't know why but it's like there is something inside of me that tells me to do whatever she asks".

Jefferson laughed for a moment and Rumple glared at him "Rumple my dear brother you speak often of it and yet it is still a mystery even to you" Rumple looked at him confused by what he was saying "it is the power of true love Rumple...you do whatever Belle tells you to do because she is your true love and your heart tells you to do it because you want to make her happy. I thought you would understand true love better than anyone".

Rumple and Jefferson both smiled as they entered they main room and saw Belle sitting at the table. The both walked over and as Rumple kissed Belles temple she said "well you two seem to be happier" both men nodded and Belle continued to talk "thank you, both of you for putting the girls to bed. So did they ask for a story?" Belle looked at both of them innocently because she knew what the girls would ask for.

Both Jefferson and Rumple were smiling and Jefferson said "yes they did"

Belles smile grew wider "great what story did they ask for?"

Jefferson smiled and looked at Rumple as he thought it was Rumples duty to tell her. Rumple said "they asked for ours. They said it is one of their favourites".

Belle was smiling and she said "I thought they would ask for that one".

Belle quickly realised that she didn't tell Rumple not to tell the children certain parts of their past. Both men saw her horror strike quickly and Rumple said as he placed a hand on hers "don't worry I didn't tell them about the violence of the story" Belle took a deep breath as she was comforted by this news. "Although what I did say to the girls they didn't seem surprised and they kept interrupting me on certain parts".

Belle laughed and said "yes I should have warned you that they do have a tenancy to interrupt".

A few moments of silence went by and then Jefferson said "I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Belle, goodnight Rumple". They both nodded and smiled then when Jefferson was leaving the room Rumple looked towards him and Jefferson had a fake smile that was on his face. He nodded towards Rumple as to say goodbye. Jefferson made his way up the stairs to his room knowing that tomorrow he would have to tell Belle. He hoped that he wouldn't have to tell the girls, he thought Belle could maybe do it.

While Jefferson was heading to bed downstairs Rumple was trying to make the most of the time he had left with Belle. They talked about how they met and Arya's childhood. They were both fond of the memories they had together. They even spoke of their wedding day, and Belle couldn't stop laughing when they spoke of Jefferson and Rumple dancing. Belle had finished her tea so she stood up to get more. As she had the pot in her hand Rumple said "come here".

Belle walked over to where Rumple was sat and as he began to stand and as he did he wrapped his arms around Belles waist. She placed he arms around his neck and eyed him curiously. She then said "what's wrong?"

He caressed her cheek and said "nothing...listen Belle you know I love you, that I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yes and I you...Rumple your scaring me, what's going on?"

"Everything is fine I just..." he stared into her eyes and said "I just don't deserve you that's all".

A smile grew on her face and she said "Rumple you say that everyday...Rumple always remember that I chose you not some prince who only cares about his kingdom. I chose a powerful man that cares for his family more than life. I chose a man who deserves me and if anything I don't deserve you".

"Belle don't say that...you are the light in my dark, you are the angel to my demons...you are the love to my hatred and I love you".

She had tears of joy in her eyes and she said "I love you too".

They kissed passionately and when they pulled away they were both gasping for air. They both pulled each other into a tight embrace. Belle had her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat like always, Rumple was taking in her sent as she smelled like roses.

When they pulled away to look into each others eyes he could hear Cinderella calling his name and he knew that it was time to go. He said softly "I have to go Cinderella is calling for me".

Belle had a smile on her face "she will try to bargain for her baby" Rumple nodded "I still don't see why anyone would give up their baby. I love Arya and I couldn't imagine living without her".

"These people care more about power and wealth than they do their own family".

Belle pushed him away and said "Go one you have to go. You can't keep her waiting".

Rumple pulled her back towards him and kissed her passionately and when they parted she said "go" again.

Rumple had a smile on his face and Belle rolled her eyes at his playfulness. She took the tray of tea cups into the kitchen while Rumple was walking out of the castle. What she didn't realise was that as soon as he turned his back to her his smile disappeared.

Rumple opened the castle doors with a click of his fingers and closed them the same way. He stared at his dark castle wondering how he could leave, but he knew he had to for bea's sake. He looks at his castle and said "protéger ceux qui vivent ici". A quick beam of light went over the castle and Rumple notice Jefferson in his bedroom window. Jefferson nodded once more as he knew Rumple put a protection beam around the castle. Rumple looked back towards the door and for the first time in years a tear drop was released. Rumple wipes the tear drop away and in an instant he was gone, in an instant he knew how heartbroken everyone will be.


	15. explanation

Chapter 15 explanation

Rumple wiped away the tears and went to meet Cinderella. When he got there he put on his business face and tried to put his family towards the back of his mind and only concentrate on what he needed to do. Just as it was meant to happen, Cinderella tricked Rumple into signing a contract that would freeze him and his powers for a short amount of time. When he signed the contract and was put in the cage Cinderella approached him and asked where Thomas was because he had gone missing. Rumple only said "all magic comes at a price". While he was in the cell having Cinderella lose her true love was the only comfort. He thought that if he had to lose his family, his true love so did somebody else.

He knew that to get from Cinderella's castle to Snow whites where the jail cell was it would take half a day by horse. The entire way there all he could think about was his family. Jefferson teaching the girls about the realms while trying to keep them in control. Grace and Arya laughing, running in the hills and he still had the memory of the girls tending to injured animals. But most of all he thought about Belle, his sweet beautiful Belle. When he closed his eyes he imagined his lips touching hers while he ran his fingers through her hair. He was half way to snow white's castle and he had been stuck in the cage for 7 hours now. The sun had finally risen and he knew it was about time that Belle woke up. He thought how angry she would be and how upset.

Back at the dark castle Belle was just waking up and as usual while her eyes were closed she stretched over to Rumples side of the bed to find he was not there. She suddenly remembered that he had business and sometimes it can take more than a day or so. She got dressed and checked on the girls. They were still fast asleep so she decided to go downstairs to start on breakfast.

As she got downstairs she entered the main room and noticed that Jefferson was at the table. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and had tears in his eyes. She approached him and said "hey are you okay?"

He didn't let the tears fall but said "hey I'm alright. Listen Belle there is something I need to tell you".

Belle was curious and she sat down next to him and said "go on".

He put her hands in his and said "Belle you know about the deal with Cinderella and the curse".

"Of course I know as much as you" She said with a smile.

"That's it Belle you don't" she frowned and the smile vanished "...Belle there's something I need to tell you and please don't get angry." She nodded "Belle, Rumple has been captured by Cinderella".

Belle stood up and said "no" she had tears in her eyes.

He stood up in front of her "Belle please, Rumple told me that when the curse strikes everyone has to be in a certain place and his place is in a cell".

Tears streamed down Belles face "no he...he would have told me".

"Belle you know as well as I do that if he told you, you would have told him to stay and he would of".

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you then you will try to find him and I promised Rumple that I would keep you here and keep you safe".

Belle stared into his eyes and said "Jefferson please tell me where he is. I won't try to find him I promise I just...I just need to know if he is safe".

He sighed and said "he is safe but Belle I still can't tell you because if I do your heart will break".

Belle's tears stop falling and she said "why where is he?"

He looked down to the floor and said "he...he is at Snow whites castle".

Belle was in shock and her tears returned as she said "she wouldn't...she knows how much he means to me she wouldn't take him away".

"Belle she...she had to Cinderella and Prince Thomas begged her to help".

"No...No one can capture him".

"Belle remember he had to...he has to be in the cell when the curse strikes...he has to be in the cell to tell snow and the prince about their daughter being the saviour".

Belle shouted "Rumpelstiltskin...Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee" she turned to see Jefferson and she said "why isn't he coming? He always comes when I call".

"Snow white and prince charming had dwarfs build a cell under their castle so Rumple can't sense anything on the outside of his cell. And from help from the fairies he can't use magic to escape".

They both sat back down at the table. Belle had her head in her hands and she let the tears fall again. "What am I going to tell Arya?"

"Tell her the truth...tell her that Rumple is away due to business and that no matter what she will see him in the new land".

"Did you and Rumple plan this?"

He looked to the floor then back up to her "yes...Belle I'm sorry he only told me a couple of months ago and then I tried to convince him to tell you but he wouldn't and he swore me to secrecy".

"You should have told me...now I am left without a husband and Arya is left without a father". She stormed out of the room and ran upstairs.

Jefferson knew that Belle needed time alone. She needed to take everything in so that she could deal with her anger before the girls saw her.

Jefferson had given Belle an hour to calm down then he went upstairs to talk to her. He didn't have to go far he found her on the stairs and it looked like she had just stopped crying. He walked over to her and sat down. He said "your not the only one that is hurting...he was like a brother to me...you know just last night Grace asked him can she call him Uncle Rumple". They both laughed and he continued "if its any consolation it was killing Rumple" Belle looked at him with wide eyes "he said every time we discussed the plan or every time he stared at the family his heart broke knowing that he would have to leave" the tears that Jefferson had held back finally released and Belle wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry we'll get through this we just have to tell the girls" Belle was trying to comfort him.

"This is wrong I'm meant to be the one who is comforting you" the both laughed.

"Well don't worry we'll look after this family".

Without knowing a small voice walked up behind them and said "mama, Uncle Jefferson what's wrong?"

Arya had snuck up behind them and behind her was Grace who looked like she was forcing her eyes to stay open.

Belle walked up to Arya and started to stroke her cheek as she said "Arya I need to tell you something...it's about your papa".


	16. heartbroken

Chapter 16 heartbroken

"Why did Uncle Rumple have to leave?" Grace was in tears but Arya was frozen by the news of her father.

Belle said "he had to go because he had to be somewhere when the curse strikes and he has to give someone some very important information".

Arya jumped out of her seat and yelled while tears came down her face "NO PAPA WOULDNT LEAVE ME HE PROMISED HE WOULD ALWAYS BE WITH ME".

Belle walked up to Arya and bent down to her level and said "sweetheart listen you will see papa when" Arya interrupted.

"NO" she couldn't control the tears anymore. More and more were coming as she spoke "I want to see papa...I need my papa" Belle embraced her daughter. Arya cried into her shoulder "mama please...go to Snow whites castle and get papa".

Belle rubbed circles around her back and said "sweetheart I can't...if I could I would do it in a heartbeat".

Arya pushed out of Belles arms and ran upstairs. Belle hated when she saw her daughter cry she would always bust into tears like her daughter and that's exactly what she did. Grace was still with Jefferson and Belle and she had stopped crying.

Jefferson said "Grace why don't you go upstairs and see if you can calm Arya down".

"Okay papa" Grace left the room while saying "I'm sorry Aunt Belle...I know you love Uncle Rumple"

Belle nodded her head and Grace left the room.

Grace went up to Arya's room and found her crying face down on her bed. She walked up to the bed and sat down and she started stroking Arya back saying "it will be okay we'll see him again".

Arya stopped crying and she sat up to face grace and said "yes we will" she said with a smile. Grace gave her a confused look "Grace, were going to the castle".

Grace stood and her eyes went wide open "what! Arya this is another one of your crazy plans and I always get in trouble by the end of it".

Arya stood up and got hold of Graces hands and said "Grace, Do you want to see Uncle Rumple again?"

She sighed and said "you know I do".

"Well I want to see my papa again, so are you coming with me or not?"

"Yes but just so you know were going to get caught" Arya embraced Grace.

"Thank you Grace and I know we will but by the time that happens we would have seen my papa".

"So when should we go?"

"We'll go at night fall then mama and Uncle Jefferson will think we are in bed".

"Okay" Grace sighed as she knew what might ahead.

Rumple was being placed into his cell by guards at either side of him and Prince Charming at the back. As the cell door was being closed charming said "just where you belong...in a cell and powerless so you can't harm anyone".

Rumple laughed and said "you really think that this is that bad...I've been in worse places than this and this will not last long".

Charming laughed under his breath and said "you'll be in here for the rest of your pathetic life".

"You really think that...you don't know what's coming".

"What do you mean"?

Rumple smiled "you'll see".

Charming left moments later and there was silence for a while then Snow came.

"Hello dearie".

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin". They both walked up to the bars and they got so close that if they reached out they could just reach each other.

"Where's you precious prince?"

"He doesn't know I'm here no one does".

He giggled "so why are you here?"

"I want to talk about something important".

"And what's that?"

"Belle...how is she?"

His smile disappeared and in a serious tone he said "she's fine".

"She's happy?"

"Yes, well...I don't think she will be now".

"She knows?"

"I'm sure she has been told by now".

Snow frowned "how will she know we only got you a couple of hours ago and we haven't told anybody yet"?

"You really think you can just capture me...I can see the future dearie I see all. I told someone to tell Belle when she wakes...so she should know by now".

"Listen I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt Belle I didn't have a problem with you two its just...its just I thought you being with Belle would have a positive effect on you. But this with Cinderella it was the last straw".

"Well don't worry Belle will not come".

"Why? If she loves you so much".

"I told a friend to look after her".

"Well..." snow was interrupted by someone coming to the cell.

"SNOW" it was prince charming yelling.

"Looks like you prince has come to your rescue" Rumple said back to his playful tone.

Charming stood in front of snow and said "snow what are you doing here with no protection and without telling me?"

"Charming calm down I'm alright".

"Yes dearie she is alright" Rumple said.

He turned to rumple and said "I didn't ask you to speak so stay out of it" he turned back to snow "were leaving".

They walked out of the cell while Rumple was laughing.

Back at the dark castle the girls were gathering a few belonging to take with them on their trip. Arya was rushing around the room telling Grace what to do.

"Grace, make sure you pack blankets".

"I have done".

"Okay so what have we got so far?"

"We have blankets, food, water and you have your sword and we both have our necklaces. Is that everything?"

"Yes come on we have to go".

They both grabbed their bags and made their way to the window. All day they were searching for a way out and they found it. Arya and Grace went into the dungeon and found some rope. The rope was just long enough for it to go from Arya's window to the floor. When they climbed down the rope Arya said "let's go" and in that moment the girls ran into the forest.

That night Belle was so exhausted with all that happened that day that she decided to go straight to bed and not check on the girls.


	17. first look

Chapter 17 first look

In the morning Belle woke up and reached over to Rumples side like always and when she began to panic she remembered that he was captured. She lay in bed for a few minuets and cried. Cried to get all her emotions out so that she could be strong for Arya and the rest of the family. When she got dressed she headed to Arya's room to wake the girls up. Even though Rumple wasn't here she knew that he would want them to carry on with their lessons even if he wouldn't be teaching them. When Belle got to Arya's room and found that the girls were gone she looked all over the castle before heading to Jefferson's room.

She knocked on his door and when he came still half asleep he said "what?"

And before he could even blink Belle said "the girls are gone, I've looked all over the castle their not here".

They both rushed to the girls room because Jefferson thought this was a mean trick Belle was playing but when he got there and the girls were not he started to panic.

Jefferson said "they must have left us some clues or something to go on".

The both searched the room and Belle said "Jefferson theirs a letter it's from Arya" Belle read the letter out and it said...

Dear mama and Uncle Jefferson

By the time you read this me and Grace will be far away. We want to see papa and I know that you reading this will make you unhappy but know that this is what we want. We are sorry that we left but understand that this is my entire fault and that Grace only came along because I begged her too. Papa promised me that he would never leave me and because he can't keep his promise I will go to him so he can. Please know that we will be safe and don't come looking for us. We will return before the curse strikes in a month and if not then we will meet you in the other land. Know that we love you both and we don't wish to hurt you but like papa says `family sticks together' and that is what we are doing. We are going to try and release papa from his prison and bring him home to where he belongs. Know that you are in our hearts and we are not just doing this for us we are doing this for you. Uncle Jefferson you lost a brother and a best friend and mama you lost your husband, your true love and me and Grace both see that you are both unhappy. We are sorry for any harm we cause and we love you.

Love from Arya

They were both frozen for a second then Jefferson grabbed Belles hand and lead he to the door. She stopped and said "what are you doing"?

They both stood there face to face and he said "Belle, the girls can't let Rumple out if they do it would destroy all the plans we have".

"What plans"?

"Belle there is something Rumple hasn't told you and I promised I wouldn't say anything so just trust me. Rumple will explain everything to you in the other land. But right now we have to get the girls before they do anything stupid or reveal everything to Snow".

They gathered some supplies and went through Jefferson's hat. They stopped off at every small town or village on their way to the castle in hope that the girls haven't reached it yet. Little did they know that the girls were just making their way into the castle.

Arya and Grace had been walking all night without a moments rest. They were lucky that Snow Whites castle was not far from theirs. They were wondering around the castle when Grace said "where's the prison"?

Arya shushed her and said "hide". They both hid behind some armour so they wouldn't get caught. Grace had no idea who had past but Arya had her suspicions.

As soon as the group had people had gone past they came out and Grace said "Why don't we try the dungeon"?

"Because Grace the dungeon is too obvious...now what would Snow white and Prince Charming be doing going down a flight of stairs"? They both smiled and they followed Snow and Charming down the stairs.

They searched the tunnels and finally heard voices around a corner and being them two they couldn't help but listen. Arya had a smile on her face when she heard her fathers voice say "we will be trapped some place horrible all of our loves ripped away from us. While the queen celebrates victoriously at last...no more happy ending".

"What do we do"? Snow white said.

"We can't do anything"?

"Who can"? Arya smiled she knew that it was Snows baby that would save them.

Rumple reached out to touch Snow white's stomach and said "That little thing growing inside your belly".

Charming grabbed his dagger and cut Rumples hand. As soon as Arya heard the bland she felt hatred for both the queen and the king. Charming spoke firmly and said "next time I cut it off".

Rumple resumed his conversation with Snow and said "the infant is our only hope...get the child to safety and on its 28th birthday the child will return...and the final battle will begin" prince charming guided snow away from the cell to try and get her away.

Arya heard them move and her and Grace were ready to run.

Arya heard her father shout "hey you promised me her name I want her name".

Snow white turned around and said "Emma...her name is Emma".

Arya and Grace moved quickly but Grace slipped and a torch that was on the wall fell to the floor. When it fell Snow froze on the spot and charming took two guards to follow him. Arya and Grace tried to hide but charming caught them. The two guards got hold of Grace and charming got hold of Arya. They walked back to snow and Arya was screaming "Let us go" over and over.

When charming was facing snow he said "we have intruders".

It took them a few seconds to notice that Arya had stopped screaming. They both stared down at her and noticed that it was not just Arya but also Grace that was staring at Rumple.

Arya was about to speak but Rumple said "what are you two doing here? Where's hatter?"

Arya and Grace stared at each other then Grace bit her lip and said "back at the castle".

"Why are you here"?

Arya shouted "What do you think"? Arya sighed and continued "we wanted to see you".

Charming had a confused look on his face and he stared down at Arya and said "sorry to interrupt this little reunion but who are you"?

Arya looked him in the eye and said "not telling" she had a wide grin on her face as she said it.

Rumple couldn't help but giggle and he thought `that's my girl'.

Snow finally spoke "take them up to the throne room we will be there shortly".

"Yes my lady" both guards said. Charming handed Arya over to one of the guars and just before they left the tunnel Arya looked back and Rumple and smiled.

A few moments past and charming said "come on snow lets go". As they left every emotion was running through Rumples mind. He was worried, angry and happy that he got to see his daughter again.

Belle and Jefferson had given up on finding them in the towns and villages so Belle said "there is one thing we can use...Rumple has a globe in his lab. He told me that all you have to do was prick you finger on it and it will show you where your child is".

Jefferson stared at Belle and said "let's go". They went through his hat and in a few moments they were back at the castle and making their way up to his lab.

Belle raced to Rumple desk and said "here it is" she pricked her finger on the top and it turned purple.

"How does this exactly work"?

"It will show you a vision of where your child is". They both stared at the globe then a vision of Arya and Grace Came on and Belle stared at Jefferson and quickly said "Snow white's castle lets go".


	18. throne room

Chapter 18 throne room

Arya and Grace were with the guards for 10 minuets and then were escorted to the throne room. When they entered the room was full of Guards and at the top of the room were Snow White and Prince charming. They approached the royals and one of the guards told them to bow before the King and Queen. Arya was staring at a very pregnant Snow. She had her hand protectively over her stomach and charming said "Why are you here"?

Arya stared at charming and said "that is none of your concern".

Snow used a lighter tone than charming "please sweetie we just want to know why you were down in the tunnel that's all...it can be a dangerous place you know".

Grace finally spoke "we know...and we are here to-" Arya interrupted.

"Grace be quiet".

"Arya they deserve to know, they wont hurt us...remember the stories and prophecies".

"What stories? What prophecies?" snow said.

"I'm Grace and this is Arya. Arya's mother tells us stories of you and we hear the prophecies from her father".

Arya had an annoyed look on her face and said "Grace".

Snow and charming looked at each other and were confused. Both Arya and Grace went quiet and Snow just stared at Arya's features. She said "who is your mother"?

Arya just stared at Snow and she didn't answer. Charming said to the guards "separate them" he was hoping that he could get answers from at least one of them.

Both the girls screamed "NO".

The girls reached out for each other and they held hands tightly. Grace said "Arya we have to tell them".

"Grace you know we cant...but don't be frightened, I will always be there for you".

The guards were trying to separate the girls when Snow stood to her feet and said "stop let them go". The guards did as they were ordered and Arya and Grace stood hand in hand in front of the Queen. Snow walked up to them but charming stayed sat and had a confused look on his face. Snow said one word "Belle".

Both Grace and Arya smiled and Arya said "how'd you figure it out"?

"Firstly you look like her and the way you said you would be there for Grace it was like the way she said it to me when we were younger". Snow couldn't help but stare at Arya but then charming interrupted her thoughts.

He said "Snow what's going on"?

Snow turned around to face charming and she said "its okay their okay" charming just nodded but he was still confused. Snow looked all over the room and said "Can everybody leave the room please there is no danger her".

Everyone in the room nodded and one by one they left. The only people that were in the room now were Arya, Grace, Snow and charming. Snow and charming sat back in their seats and snow began to ask questions. But not before charming could ask one of his own.

He stared at snow and said "Snow who are these people? How can you trust them?"

She placed a hand on Charming's and said "charming for one they are children and two Arya's mother is my best friends Belle...Arya is Belle's daughter".

Charming stared at Arya and said "if your Belle's daughter than that would make you Rumplestiltskin's daughter".

Arya smiled and said "give the prince a prize he's not as stupid as he looks".

Grace stared at her friends and said "Arya that's rude".

"So...they took my papa I think I'm aloud to be angry".

Snow interrupted "I'm sorry but who are you to Arya"? Snow was staring at Grace.

Grace and Arya both said "were family".

Arya went into more detail "Grace is my best friends but we all class each other as family".

Snow said "all"?

"Yes you see Grace's father is a portal jumper and he and my papa have developed a friendship...they class each other as brothers. So I call her father uncle Jefferson".

"And all call her parents uncle Rumple and Aunt Belle". Grace said with a hint of happiness but also sadness.

"But to me and Grace we are more than friends we are sisters". Arya and Grace held hands once more and Snow just smiled while charming looked like he was still shocked that Rumple had a kid.

Snow began to ask more questions "does Belle know you two are here?" Both the girls looked down to the floor and Snow knew what they had done. "I see...you know running away isn't the answer Belle must be really upset that you are gone".

Arya brought he head back up and said "I left her a letter".

"But she will still be worried. Anyone who meets Belle can tell within the first five minuets that she gets emotional easily".

Both the girls laughed and Grace said "she's funny like that...Arya is just like her".

Arya shot her a glare and said "no I'm not".

"Yes you are...the only difference is your eye colour because you have uncle Rumples and that you carry a sword with you all day". Grace and Snow laughed at Arya's face as she knew that she had lost.

"Well you are just like your father" she said trying to win.

"How do you work that out"?

"Think about it...you love learning about the realms and different worlds and you even said yourself you wanted to be like him when you're older".

"Yes I know but do you really think that I would be allowed to travel when everyone in our crazy family is so overprotective".

Snow looked at them questionably and said "crazy family"?

Arya stared at Snow and said "yes our family is a little crazy".

Grace finished off her sentence "think about it after everything we have told you put it all together...you have 2 girls, a mad hatter who travels through portals, the dark one and just to top it of we have a princess" all of them laughed "and you would never suspect that it is the princess who keeps us all together".

As the laughter calmed down Snow said "How is Belle"?

Arya said "she's-" the floor began to move and Arya and Grace just stared at each other as a purple hole in the floor began to open. Arya stared back at Snow and said "why don't you ask her yourself? They will be here in a moment".

Charming said "they"?

Grace looked at him and said "remember my father is a portal jumper this is a portal. They are coming here". All of them just stared at the portal waiting for Belle and Jefferson to arrive.


	19. advice

Chapter 19 advice

Within a few seconds Belle and Jefferson came through the portal and stood before Snow and charming. When they came through the portal Arya and Grace were next to Snow and had innocent looks on their faces. As soon as the portal closed and Jefferson had his hat in his hand, Belle stared at Arya. Arya said "are we in trouble"?

Jefferson said "no sweetie neither of you are" Belle interrupted.

"Yes you are...what were you thinking Arya you know better than to leave the castle without one of us".

"I'm sorry mama but I wanted to see papa".

Belle stared into her eyes and said "I know you do but..." Belle sighed and bent down, opened her arms and said "come here sweetie".

Arya embraced her mother and said "I'm sorry mama".

When they pulled away Belle stared at Grace and said "don't worry Grace, Arya left us a letter that explained everything".

"I'm sorry I ran away Aunt Belle".

"It's okay. You just worried us".

Grace stared at Jefferson and said "I'm sorry papa".

Jefferson did the same as Belle and said "its okay honey, come here" She embraced her father.

When all of them finished saying their hello and sorry Snow said one word to draw their attention "Belle".

Belle turned to face snow and said "Snow".

"Belle I'm so sorry for what I have done but you have to understand that-" Belle interrupted.

She put her hand up to stop Snow from talking anymore and said "Snow I understand but can I ask one thing".

"Of course anything".

"Can I see him"?

Jefferson said "Belle you can't if he finds out any of you came to the castle he would have my head. Please Belle I promised him I would look after this family".

Grace said "actually he already knows we are here. You see Snow and charming found us in the tunnels where his prison is. He saw us".

Arya said "sorry mama". Belle smiled at Arya as if to say its okay.

Belle turned back to snow and said "please Snow we won't help him escape I give you my word".

"Okay I will allow it".

As they were exiting the throne room and making their way to the cell Arya and Grace were at front followed by Belle and Snow and of course the men followed them.

Belle and snow were walking with their hands cuffed together and Snow wanted to know more about what Belle had been up to. "So...how come you never told me about Arya? You sent me letters and told me that you married Rumple but you never told me about Arya. Why?"

Belle laughed just for a moment then she said "Because of Rumple".

Snow gave her a confused look and said "why did he stop you?"

Belle smiled at her friend and said "no everyone in the family made this decision. Because Rumple is the dark one there would be many who would try to hurt him". Snow interrupted.

"And the only way to hurt him is to get to his family" belle nodded "that's why you never told me".

"I knew you would figure it out...Arya it is not only one who has to hide in the shadows" Snow gave her another confused look "Grace...her father is also not well liked in certain realms".

Jefferson heard them and said "hey I heard that. Beside the only people I care about is our family". Belle smiled at Jefferson and returned to her conversation with Snow.

Snow smiled at Belle and said "how did you get involved with him?"

Belle laughed and said "well it's a long story but short version is I met him when I was with Rumple the first time. He was kind and then when I returned to Rumple after the trouble with my father he is the one who married us. When I had Arya he already had a 1 month old baby but we never met the mother. After the girls were born we all became closer and treated each other as family. In the last year or so Jefferson and Grace have been living with us due to certain events".

Snow looked her in the eyes and said "let me guess Regina".

Belle laughed and said "yes that's one of the reasons...Regina threatened Arya and Grace because of who their fathers are".

Snow gasped and turned to Jefferson "what did you do to upset Regina?"

Jefferson looked at Snow and said "I won't take her to other realms. Because I won't do as she says we consider each other to be enemies".

She turned back to Belle and said "well it seems you have a family who will protect you" Belle nodded. After a few moments of silence Snow said "Belle did you know Regina was going to turn evil? Do you know anything about the curse?"

"Snow I cant-" Snow interrupted.

"Belle please Rumpelstiltskin says I have to send my baby away please tell me what you know".

Belle looked at Jefferson for help and he said "she can't tell you anything".

"Why not?"

"because with the knowledge that we know of the curse everything that is due to happen because of the curse everything good wont happen if we tell you".

Belle then said "we can give you some advice though".

Jefferson stared at her and said "no we can't".

They all froze and Belle said "yes we can. Snow whatever happens listen to Rumple, that's all I can tell you. Listen to him and everything will be okay".

"Belle you can't guarantee that".

"Just trust me Snow" Snow nodded.

They all stood there staring at each other when down the hall Arya shouted "MAMA".

Charming, Jefferson, Belle and Snow all ran through the tunnels. When they got to Rumples cell Arya and Grace had their backs against the wall and all four adults ran up to them. Belle bent down to Arya's level and said "Arya what's wrong?" she had a worried look on her face and all she could do was stare into her daughter's eyes. Jefferson had grace in his arms and she had her head in his chest.

"Hello dear" a young woman's voice behind Belle.

Belle recognised the voice and when she turned around she said "Regina".


	20. second look

Chapter 20 second look

Charming stood in front of Snow with his sword out while Belle pushed Arya behind her and Jefferson did the same with Grace. Belle said "what do you want?" while looking into the evil Queens eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you, my business is done" she turned and looked at snow and said "but for you it's just the beginning" she had a fire ball in her hand and was ready to through it at Snow and Charming.

Arya screamed "NO". Arya ran in front of the royals just as Regina threw the fire ball and before it could reach her the fire had bounced off Arya and hit the wall.

Everyone in the room except from Regina had smiles on their faces. Regina said "what was that?"

Rumple said "that dearie would be a protection spell" Regina shot him an evil glare "you really think I would leave my family unprotected". He grinned at he and you could see the anger in her eyes. A second later she had gone.

Belle embraced her daughter then all of the family walked towards the bars. Snow and Charming had left to give them some time alone. Charming didn't like the idea of leaving them but Snow said she trusts them.

As they stood in front of Rumples cell he said "Belle what are you doing here?" he reached of and started to caress her cheek but after a few moments she pushed his hand away.

"No don't touch me...Rumple you should have told me about this. I'm your wife you should be able to trust me".

He stared into her eyes and said "I do trust you...I just don't trust myself" Belle gave him a confused look "if I told you and if you asked me to stay I would off. Belle I have to be here".

"No you don't. I know you have to be here to tell Snow about her daughter but you could have done that in another way...What are you hiding from me?"

Rumple sighed and said "nothing".

"Rumple I know you. You wouldn't be in a cell unless it was something important" she was thinking `Jefferson said you were hiding something'.

Rumple looked into her eyes and said "bae is in this other land".

A smile grew on her face and even Jefferson couldn't hold one back. Arya and Grace were confused and Arya said "who is bae?"

Everyone looked at Arya and Belle said "he is your brother".

Arya's mouth opened wide and she said "I...I have...a brother".

All the adults smiled and said "yes".

Belle turned her attention back to Rumple and said "why didn't you just tell me. I know how much you son means to you".

"I know but I couldn't take the chance".

She walked up to the bars and started to caress his cheek "you know when it comes to bae I support you 100%". Rumple just nodded.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Arya said "Hello back to what's important...the curse. What are we going to do while papa is in here?"

Rumple said "nothing. You all know the plan just follow it".

Grace said "but Uncle Rumple you were apart of the plan".

"Just follow the plan without me".

Arya said quietly "will we still meet in the other land?"

"Of course dear".

"But what-" she was interrupted by Jefferson.

Jefferson bent down to her level and said "Arya what does this family always say?"

"Family sticks together no matter what".

"You see. Your father has told you himself that we will be together and as you have just said no matter what we will stick together". Arya smiled at Jefferson then turned to Rumple.

Rumple stared into his daughters eyes and said "you see dear there is nothing to worry about".

Everyone was silent for a moment then Grace said "Uncle Rumple what was Regina doing here?"

Everyone stared at Rumple and Belle said "good question Grace".

Rumple sighed and then said "she was here to strike a deal".

Belle sighed and said "what was the deal?"

"Regina has been having trouble enacting the curse. The deal was that I tell her what she was doing wrong. My part of the deal was she would stay away from our family in the other land and she would put us together so that we don't have to sneak around. We would still be a family there".

"Well that sounds like one of the best deals you've ever made" Belle said with a smile on her face.

Belle and Rumple both leaned forward and in between the bars their lips met. They kissed passionately and everyone in the room had smiles on their faces. Even the girls. They kissed for a few moments then when they parted Rumple said "when do you have to go?"

"I think we still have a few more minuets".

"Arya come here". Arya walked up to the cell and Rumple bent down to her level and said "I need you to look after your mother for me. Do you think you can do that?" Arya looked at her mother who had a smile on her face then back to her father and she nodded. He then said "Jefferson, Grace".

Jefferson and Grace walked up to the cell and Grace said "yes Uncle Rumple".

He bent down to Graces level and said "make sure you look after your father and try not to drive him made" they all laughed just for a moment. Then he whispered to Grace "and take care of Arya for me".

Grace nodded and said "will do". Everyone looked at Rumple and Grace questionably but none of them decided to ask what he had told Grace.

Last but not least he talked to Jefferson. "You already promised me everything just before I left but add to that...take care of yourself".

Rumple and Jefferson shook hands and Jefferson said "will do...you too brother".

Rumple nodded and said "who could ever harm me" they both laughed.

As if on cue a guard came to the cell and said "sorry but your time is up".

Jefferson and Grace said goodbye and then made their way to the exit.

Belle and Arya walked up to the bars and Arya said "I love you papa".

He stroked her cheek and said "I love you too sweetheart". Arya walked towards the exit to join Grace and Jefferson.

Belle put her hands on top of Rumples on the cell and said "I love you Rumple always and forever".

Rumple moved one of his hands and began to caress her cheek and said "my Belle" he stared into her eyes and said "...I love you".

They kissed and then Belle joined the rest of her family at the exit. She smiled at Rumple and left.

As they made their way back to the throne room to meet Snow and Charming, Arya asked "how did papa lose bae?"

Belle sighed and said "it all began when your papa got his powers. Bae he...he didn't like magic so he needed help to take it away. One night he called upon the blue fairy and when he told her about your papa she gave him a magic bean that would take them to another land" Arya gasped "bae thought that the bean was safe but your papa did not. He thought that because the fairies did like his magic they would try to get rid of him. He tried to stop bae from going into the portal but he couldn't. Bae went to a new land where there is no magic and that is where we are going".

"So the blue fairy is the one that sent bae away".

"That's what your father believes". They got to the throne room but outside the door there were a group of people welcoming each other along with Snow and Charming. The guard left them with the group and Snow and charming approached Belle.

She said "Hey Belle listen the war council is having a meeting to discuss Regina's threat. We would be happy if you'd join us".

Charming said "yeah please join us".

Belle looked at Jefferson and he said "just as long as we don't tell them too much".

Belle turned back to the royals and said "sure".


	21. council

Chapter 21 council

They entered the throne room and the war council took their seats. Belle, Jefferson, Arya and Grace stood behind Snow on her right hand side. When everyone was seated charming said "I say we fight".

A cricket that was underneath a magnifying glass called jiminy cricket said "fighting is a bad Idea. Giving in to ones dark side never accomplishes anything".

"How many wars have a clear conscious won? We need to take the Queen out before the curse". Arya gasped she knew that taking the Queen out would mean she would never get to meet Bae.

A dwarf called Doc said "can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?"

Arya was told to be quiet but when the dwarf said that she couldn't. She shouted "Of course you can trust him".

Belle tried to calm her down "Arya you need to be quiet".

Snow said "no Belle let her speak".

Arya and Belle looked at each other and Arya whispered "don't worry I wont tell them anything that they don't already know". Arya started to walk around the circular table where the council were sat. She spoke firmly and said "Rumpelstiltskin is telling you the truth. The child will be the savour; you just need to get her to safety so that-".she was interrupted by the door opening.

The door to the throne room opened and Prince Charming jumped out of his seat and said "what the hell is this?" as soon as Arya noticed that it was the blue fairy she ran back to Belle. Belle put her hands on Arya's shoulders; she could feel how heavy Arya was breathing.

Behind the blue fairy were a couple of guards pulling a tree. The blue fairy flew over to the royals and said "our only hop of saving the child".

Grumpy said "A tree, our fait rest on a tree" he turned to charming and said "lets get back to the fighting thing".

"The tree is enchanted, if fashioned into a vessel. It can ward off any curse". The blue fairy turned to Geppetto and said "Geppetto can you build such a thing".

Geppetto stroked Pinocchio head and said "me and my boy we can do it".

"This will work we all must have hope". Snow and Charming held hands "However there is a catch...the tree is powerful but only has enough magic to protect only one".

Charming said "we send Snow while she's pregnant. That way she can raise the baby in the new world while she has her memory" everyone in the room nodded.

The blue fairy was looking around the room with a confused look on her face. She said "there's magic in this castle".

Grumpy said "considering the dark one is underneath of course there's magic".

"No it's not that. It's something stronger".

Charming and Snow had confused looks on their faces and she said "is that possible...I thought the dark ones power was the most powerful in all the realms".

"It is but this power I'm sensing is more powerful". The blue fairy was looking around and then she stopped when she saw Arya. She said "who are you?"

Everyone turned including the royals and stopped their gaze when they saw Arya. Belle pushed Arya behind her like she needed to protect her. Snow looked at Belle and said "Belle what's going on?"

Before she could answer the blue fairy said "Belle...Are you the mother of the child?"

There was a moment of hesitation the Belle said "yes I am".

"Who's the father?"

Straight away Belle said "None of your business" Belle then looked at Snow and said "I'm sorry Snow I think its best if we leave...lets go Jefferson". The family walked to the other side of the table so they had more room to open a portal.

When they got to the other side Belle froze when she heard to blue fairy say "Rumpelstiltskin...that's who the father is" the entire room began to whisper while Snow and Charming were trying to calm everyone down. The blue fairy continued "I can sense his power that's on the child. But her power seems to be stronger".

Snow walked up to Belle and said "is that how she was able to deflect the fire ball in the cell?"

Grumpy said "what fire ball?"

Charming said "the evil queen was at Rumplestiltskin's cell. She tried to through a fire ball at me and Snow but she stepped in front of it and it bounced off her".

Belle turned around to face the fairy and said "like I said before its none of your concern" she held Arya's hand in hers.

"Does the child know how to use her power?"

"She doesn't have power".

"Yes she does. How would you explain what charming just said"?

"That was a protection spell Rumple placed on her".

"But she has her own magic" Belle looked at the floor "you see it too".

Arya looked at her mother and said "mama what's going on?"

Belle couldn't answer her because the blue fairy said "Hello, what's your name?"

Arya looked at her for a moment then said "Arya".

"Hello Arya-" she was interrupted by Belle.

"Arya don't talk to her". Arya looked at her mother scared.

"Please Belle if the child has so much power then she needs to be protected".

Belle snapped "She is protected".

"Her father is in a cell how can he protect her" Belle rolled her eyes "even if he wasn't she would be better off with someone else. He would only teach her darkness".

Before Belle could argue back Arya shouted "how dare you talk about my papa like that. He has done nothing but protect me. You just want to destroy people's lives".

Everyone in the room was silent and the blue fairy said "this is about the boy".

Belle was the one who spoke this time "His name was bae. You sent him through a portal and took him away from his father".

"Rumpelstiltskin chose his power over him this is exactly why this child needs to be protected".

Grace walked over to Arya and held her hand. Jefferson also stepped forward and said "Arya has a family who love her and who would die for her. That's everything that a child needs. You have no control of what Arya does even if she has power. The only person that can control her is herself; she is the one who decides what path she takes". Belle looked at Jefferson as if to say thank you. He then said "time to go home".

Jefferson activated the portal and just before they jumped in Belle walked over to Snow and said "Bye Snow I'm sorry for all the trouble".

"Bye Belle".

The family went through the portal and the council was shocked as they never saw a portal jumper before. As the portal finally closed everyone in the room turned to Snow white and the Blue fairy asked "how much do you know of the child?"

"Not much, but I have known Belle nearly my entire life. She is a good person and she is like a sister to me...if the child is anything like Belle then it will be a pleasure to have her in this world...I think that this meeting is over" Snow walked out of the room as the rest of the council members were still in shock.

At the dark castle the portal had just closed and everyone was in shock by the events that had just taken place. Belle looked at the girls and said "why don't you two go and play in your room and I will get started on dinner". The girls nodded then ran out of the room. Belle turned towards Jefferson and said "is it possible she could have magic?"

"Belle I really don't know...it could be".

"What do we do?"

"What can we do without Rumple here? We go on as usual and talk to him about it in the other land".

"okay but I think we need to be more careful from now on" Jefferson had a confused look on his face so Belle said "what just went on might have scared Arya and...And know more people know about her. What are we going to do Jefferson? What if...what if someone comes to take her away from us?"

Jefferson embraced Belle as tears were falling. He said "No one will dare take her. Besides the castle is protected no one can get in" he looked Belle in the eyes and said "listen to me...I promised Rumple that I would take care of this family and that is what I am going to do. Belle this is my family too and I would die before any harm comes to my family".

Belle nodded and said "thank you Jefferson".

Over the next month they followed the plan that they had set months ago. Belle and Jefferson both kept their eyes on Arya in fear that something bad was going to happen. Every night Belle couldn't sleep. She cried herself to sleep knowing that her husband was in a dark and cold cell. When the day of the curse finally came they were all relieved that all the hiding, all the protection spells was over, they were ready to be reunited as a family.

**The end...**

**AN: Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Part 3 is called Family united and is uploaded now. I would like to say thank you to everyone who viewed, commented, favourite or followed this story. I would also like to say thank you to Grace5231973 who came up with the name for part 3.**


End file.
